


The Maker: The Nikifirov Bloodline:  A Tale of the Victoria VonChance Family

by Kitty_Kat_Girlfriend



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Biting, Drinking blood, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Pregnancy, Sex, Smut, Torture, Vampire Sex, Violence, omega - Freeform, vampire/human sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Kat_Girlfriend/pseuds/Kitty_Kat_Girlfriend
Summary: Ok, I know you’ve probably read other vampire stories. Hopefully, this one is a bit different. This story follows Victor Nikifirov, a two hundred year old vampire/hit man, who is struggling with the care of his two protégés. Then one day, he has a new target. A young Japanese man. Upon seeing his picture, Victor immediately feels an attraction for him. He now has a choice to make...dispatch the target...or make him his mate.





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

In life,Victoria VonChance was a free-spirited, loving, compassionate twenty year old woman. She was tall, with long wavy black hair, brown eyes. Her skin was milky white, and soft as silk. She met a beautiful young man, and fell in love. This man, as it would turn out, was a vampire. She couldn’t imagine her life without him, so she begged him to turn her. After being turned, her eyes took on more of a crimson color. She also discovered she had powers. Her most powerful ability was telekenisis. She could also do more than one ability while talking to another vampire telepathically. Their love was eternal, even after he was murdered by a nest of rogue vampires, she still loved him. She wandered the earth broken hearted and alone. After about fifty years, she decided she wanted to create a family. A loving, compassionate vampire family. She would show them you can be vampire, and fall in love, and show compassion and gentleness for others. She decided to start with four protégés. The first , Demitri, she found in Moscow. She then found Aleksandra immediately after. Twenty five years later, she found Ivan in St. Petersburg. She loved the city so much, she decided to stay. 

Along with her three protégés, they found a beautiful mansion to build their family. After twenty-five years, she found Sergei. She had her four “children”. Each one of her protégée turned at least one human:

Demitri

Victor Roman Stephan

Yuri Plisetsky Aleksei

Aleksandra

Lucya Eduard

Anna

Ivan

Svetlana Sofia

Eric 

Sergei

Tatiyana

As you can see, three of her ‘grandchildren’ turned humans as well. Victor being the most successful. There were more children and grandchildren, unfortunately their mansion was attacked by rogue vampires. Rogue vampires are the biggest threat to loving, peaceful vampire families, or clans as they are sometimes called. During one of these attacks Victoria, sadly, was murdered. Every time a human is turned, the family hopes that Victoria will choose them to embrace. Being embraced by a vampire’s spirit, means you inherit that vampire’s abilities/powers. Sadly, no one has been chosen as of yet. 

I feel as though I should also explain the Maker/protégée relationship. A Maker is responsible for their protégée’s well being, care, and actions. A protégée will require blood from their maker for about the first six months up to one year after turning. A Maker will sometimes allow their protégée to drink from them during times of crisis. If a donor is not readily available for instance. Also, vampires are very sexual beings. A protégée tends to be very sexually attracted to their Maker, unless the Maker deems otherwise. Part of their care is also having sex with their protégée, to protect others from the protégée’s sexual appetite. In Victor’s case, he chose Yuri as his son, and does not have a sexual relationship with him. However, Aleksei is a more suitable sexual partner. When Aleksei was turned he was twenty-six years old. When Yuri was turned, he was twenty years old. However, Yuri was turned before Aleksei, and now he is a two year old vampire. In human years he is twenty-two. Aleksei is only a six month old vampire, and requires much of Victor’s attention. Also, it is normal for protégés to have sex with each other. Although, Yuri does not have a sexual relationship with Aleksei. 

Anytime Victor travels he takes both his protégée with him. He is very protective of Yuri, and Aleksei needs constant care, and still requires blood from his Maker. As of right now, Victor is at an outdoor cafe in St. Petersburg, Russia. Aleksei is at his side, and Yuri has gone to do some shopping. This is where Victor’s story begins.....


	2. The Maker

Victor Nikifirov sat at a table at an outdoor cafe. Victor was a tall, six foot four, Russian. Long silver hair, that came down to the middle of his back. Victor had beautiful turquoise eyes, that lured in anyone who dared to look long enough. As of right now, he was awaiting intel on his latest target. His informant told him it was a possible Yakuza member. He noticed a tall, light brown haired, graceful man walk up to him. The man was Eric, a younger clan member. Eric set an envelope on the table, nodded, then walked away. 

Victor knew he was from his clan, because he could smell him from across the plaza. You see, Victor was a vampire. He was also a hitman. His protégée, Aleksei, was sitting close to him. He could sense his uneasiness being around so many humans. The silver haired Russian reached over placing his hand on Aleksei’s thigh, gently rubbing it. He looked over at the beautiful light brown haired young man. Actually, Aleksei was close in age to Victor (human years). 

“Calm your nerves...Aleksei. We will leave soon.”

”Their scent is....driving me wild..”

Victor sipped his coffee, as he gently massaged his thigh. Vampires discovered they can consume black coffee, as long as it was one cup at a time. Anymore, and they would develop stomach cramps. Aleksei laid his head on Victor’s shoulder inhaling his scent. His body relaxed a bit. Victor took the envelope off the table, and opened it. It contained a recent picture of a young Japanese man. On the back was written the name _Yuuri_. Victor whispered...

”Yuuri.”

The man was very good looking. Shiny jet black hair. Dark brown eyes, milky white skin, his hair was slicked back in the picture. It looked as though he was walking out of a building. 

Sadly, Victor was a hitman, and this young man was his next target. A shame really, perhaps Victor would have a bit of fun with him first. Possibly even mate with him. He felt his protégée kissing his neck...

”How much longer Maker?...”

”Shouldn’t be too much longer, love. I’m waiting for Yura.”

Aleksei nestled close to his neck, as Victor placed the picture back in the envelope. He then put the envelope in his coat pocket. He wrapped an arm around his protégée, as Aleksei’s body relaxed. Victor’s long silver hair, brushed against Aleksei’s face. He inhaled his maker’s scent. 

“Mmmm....Maker...your scent is very soothing.”

”Which is why I keep you close, how are you feeling?”

”I’m very horny, but it’s my thirst that bothers me most.”

Aleksei wringed his hands together, trying his best not to think about it. Victor recalled the day he chose Aleksei to turn. The light brown haired human was all alone in the world, and contemplating suicide. Victor told him of another option....eternal life. Aleksei was intrigued, so Victor took him back to the mansion, and turned him. He has never left Victor’s side ever since. That was about six months ago. Aleksei was twenty-six when Victor turned him, the same age as Victor. Although now, the silver haired Russian was two hundred years old...in vampire years.

Victor placed a hand over Aleksei’s hands, and spoke to him telepathically...

_Patience, I will get you to the car, and you may drink from me. _

_ Will that satisfy your thirst, until we get to the mansion?_

_ Yes Maker, will you also fuck me....i can’t stand being so close to you, and this thirsty._

_ Yes, I will. Once we are at the mansion, though. I don’t want to fuck in the car like last time, ok._

_ Oh yeah, sorry about that._

_ It’s ok....I smell Yura...he’s close._

_ Hey Victor, sorry for being late. _

_ Don’t make me wait again...meet us at the car, Aleksei needs my blood._

_ In that case...I’ll sit in the front this time....last time was pretty awkward._

_ Unfortunately, it was necessary, Aleksei would’ve attacked a human if I didn’t....take care of him._

Victor stood, pulling Aleksei with him. They walked towards the awaiting limo, the driver already there with the door open. Their driver, Henderson, was also a vampire. Henderson nodded. 

“Victor...I trust your meeting was successful.”

”Yes, Henderson. We are waiting for Yuri. He will sit in the front this time.”

”Understood.”

Victor held Aleksei’s hand, as he climbed in the limo. Victor then slid in next to him. Henderson closed the door, and opened the passenger side door for Yuri awaiting his return. Victor noticed the partition was open, so he used his telekinesis to close it quickly. The interior of the limo was now bathed in darkness. He felt his protégée’s anticipation. He pulled Aleksei onto his lap, and moved his long silver hair away from his neck.

”Careful now Aleksei.”

Aleksei leaned in, as his fangs erupted. They pierced the soft porcelain white flesh of Victor’s neck. This made Victor shiver slightly, eliciting a moan from Aleksei’s lips. He began drinking slowly at first, but his thirst got the better of him. He moaned slightly louder as he scooted closer onto his lap. Relishing in the delectable flavor of the crimson liquid, as it slid down his throat. Victor allowed this, he knew drinking from your maker is extremely erotic. This sent Aleksei over the edge, he began grinding harder on Victor’s cock. 

“Easy, Aleksei....not too much...”

Aleksei answered him with a moan, which made Victor’s cock twitch...damnit. Victor was going to have to use his Maker voice.

”**Aleksei**!....**enough**!”

Aleksei retracted his fangs, and immediately climbed off his lap. He covered his mouth, and whimpered. The puncture wounds, of course, immediately healed. He pulled his protégée close to embrace him. He felt Yuri climb in the front. And soon after, Henderson was driving back to the mansion. Aleksei continued to whimper, as Victor tried to soothe him.

”Shh...I’m sorry, but you were losing control.”

”Im sorry, Maker!”

Victor held him close, stroking his hair. This always soothed him the fastest. Aleksei began to relax, being cared for by his Maker was always the most wonderful feeling. He nestled close to Victor, doing his best to calm himself.

”Mmm....thank you, Maker....that feels nice.”

”You’re welcome, love.”

Just then Yuri opened the partition. Looking at Aleksei, then at Victor.

”Is he ok, now?”

”Yes, Yura...he’s fine.”

“Good, cause I hate sitting in the front...”

He began climbing through the partition, as Victor watched.

”Yura.....you know I hate it when you do that...”

”Yeah, I know...why do you think I do it.”

Victor smirked, shaking his head. Yuri plopped down across from the two men. He nodded at Victor..

”Who’s the target this time?”

Victor smirked and said softly..

”Yuuri.”

Yuri’s eyes flew open..

”What?!”

”Calm yourself, love. He is a Japanese man, named Yuuri...”

Victor chuckled lightly, pulling the envelope from his coat pocket, and tossing it at Yuri. Victor then pulled Aleksei close, allowing him to wrap his arms around his waist just inside his coat. He laid his head on Victor’s shoulder, sighing contently. Yuri looked at the picture, and made a face. He threw the picture back to Victor.

”He looks stupid..”

”I think he’s beautiful.”

”Yeah, you would...”

”Mind your tongue, Yuri...you may not need me as much anymore, but I am still your Maker.”

“Yeah, I know.”

He saw the way Victor looked at the picture of the Japanese man.

”You’re already infatuated with him....aren’t you?”

”What does it matter to you....neither of you are my mates. If I want him to be my mate...it is my choice.”

Aleksei felt a small pain of jealousy in his chest, he then looked up at Victor. The silver haired Russian looked down into his light brown eyes.

”What?”

”You still love us....don’t you, Maker?”

”First of all...you can call me Victor. Secondly, I will always love you both, very much.”

Victor held Aleksei’s chin softly. His heart fluttered from the attention he was getting from his Maker. Victor lowered his head, and brushed his lips across Aleksei’s. He then softly kissed him. Yuri made a face, and turned his head.

”That’s gross.”

Victor leaned forward, letting go of Aleksei. He then grabbed Yuri by the face.

”Oh come here son....do you want daddy to kiss you too!”

Yuri playfully pushed him away.

”I’m not calling you daddy! Stop trying to kiss me!”

Victor sat back down, as Aleksei slid next to him again. The three men laughed lightly. Victor looked at Yuri, remembering the night he decided to turn him.

Yuri was a figure skater for the Russian team, and had just won a gold medal. The Canadian clan thought their skater, a human, should be won. They plotted to assassinate Yuri. One evening, he was being driven to the airport, when his car was forced off the road. It flipped several times, killing the driver. Yuri was ejected. Upon arriving at the hospital, he slipped into a coma. After being in a coma for a week, it was obvious he wouldn’t recover. His grandpa, Nikolai, contemplated pulling the plug. But a tall Russian vampire gave him another option....eternal life. You see, Victor followed Yuri’s career, he knew the only person in his life was his grandpa. He was the perfect candidate for a son... Nikolai was no fool, he knew vampires lived amongst the humans. 

Nikolai agreed. He told the doctors he needed a bit of time alone with him...to think. They told him to take all the time he needed, and left him alone. Once the room was clear, Victor climbed on the bed, straddling the still small frame of the young man. He leaned down next to his ear..whispering

”Yuri...I give you life...eternal. He then bit, deeply into his neck, completely draining him. Yuri’s eyes flew open, wrapping his arms around Victor. He let go of the young blond, pulling the respirator from his windpipe. Yuri’s eyes were wide with fear. Victor sat back on his legs, biting into his wrist. He held his wrist over Yuri’s mouth. Turquoise eyes staring at Emerald green ones. 

“Drink..Yuri..drink. Stand at my side as my protégée....as my son.”

Yuri drank, his offering of eternal life. The next few weeks were tortuous, but Yuri prevailed. After a couple of months, Nikolai was allowed to visit his grandson at the mansion. 

Victor couldn't let Yuri die...he felt this world was much more interesting...with him in it...

Victor snapped back to reality as the limo pulled up to the mansion, as the gate swung open. Henderson pulled into the ten car garage, closing the door with the remote. Along with this limo, there were three others identical to it. There were also a few high end sports cars, such as a Ferrari, and a Lamborghini. Victor got out first, offering a hand to Yuri. He softly slapped it away. Victor then offered his hand to Aleksei, who gingerly held it, as he climbed out of the car. Yuri immediately went inside. Victor pulled Aleksei close for an embrace. Aleksei giggled slightly, as Victor planted kisses along his neck. He lowered him gently, then put an arm around his neck.

”I want you to go up to your room, and wait for me. I will bring you a donor, after you’ve had blood, we will see if your other....desires need attention.”

”Yes, Maker.”

Victor stared at him briefly, then kissed his lips very softly. He released him from the embrace, then Aleksei swiftly, yet gracefully went upstairs to his room. Victor went inside as well, inhaling deeply looking for a suitable donor. 

The vampires kept about a dozen human donors on site. They give the humans food, shelter, and anything they wish. The humans are regarded as well....royalty. This was Victoria’s wish, that the donors be treated with love and kindness. They were the most important part of a vampire’s life, and needed to be treated as such. The humans living quarters were on the lower level, while the vampires were on the upper level. There was a large kitchen, they used for cooking. It was also used as a general ‘hang out’ spot for human and vampire alike.

The kitchen is where Victor could smell the closest humans. He made his way to the kitchen, and found four humans, sitting at the table talking. He recognized one of the females, she was Valentina, Eric’s mate. Occasionally, a vampire would fall in love with a donor, and they would become mates. Valentina nodded. 

“Hello Victor. Need some help?”

”I need a donor for Aleksei.”

She gestured to a young man, he looked to be about twenty. Dark blond hair, fit. Victor beckoned him to come close. The man did as asked. Victor held his waist, and lowered his head near the man’s neck. He inhaled deeply. The man shivered slightly.

”Mmmm.....you are the virgin I smell...mmmm”

The man blushed slightly..he looked to Valentina for guidance. 

”Sorry, Victor, he’s new. Answer him, Sasha!”

He whipped his head to look at Victor.

”Um...yes...I am...a...uh...virgin.”

Victor turned pulling Sasha with him. They went upstairs to a bedroom. Victor opened the door to see Aleksei sitting on the large chair across from the bed. Victor placed his hand on Sasha’s lower back, gently nudging him toward Aleksei. The protégée gripped the arms of the chair tightly upon smelling Sasha. He began to breath unevenly. Victor spoke to him..

”Aleksei....meet Sasha.”

Victor turned Sasha so his back was to Aleksei. He kissed his neck, making the young man relax. He then turned him toward Aleksei. Victor then softly spoke to Sasha, putting him in a bit of a trance.

”Sit on his lap, Sasha.”

Sasha did as told. Aleksei grabbed him, pulling him closer.

”Gently Aleksei, remember.”

”Yes, Maker.”

Aleksei leaned in to Sasha’s neck. Remembering how Victor taught him. He licked his neck first, then kissed it. Sasha moaned softly, Alekei’s eyes rolled back as he pierced his flesh with his fangs. Aleksei immediately moaned, sucking deeply. Sasha was in ecstasy, as Victor kept him in a trance. Since he was a virgin, Victor wanted to be careful with him. Sasha began grinding on Aleksei’s cock. Victor moved Aleksei’s hands to his ass. Aleksei began thrusting upward as Sasha moaned louder. His protégée moaned while sucking. Sasha thrusted faster, his moans getting louder. Suddenly, he came. His body relaxed.

”Ok, Aleksei....that’s enough. You don’t want to kill him.”

Aleksei released him, feeling completely satisfied....almost. Victor stood Sasha up. He bit his own finger rubbing his blood on the puncture wounds. He then licked the remaining blood off his neck. Sasha shivered.

”Mmm....He does taste good.”

Victor stood still as he spoke to Stephan telepathically. 

_Stephan..._

_ Yeah Victor?_

_I need you to take Sasha to his room. He needs rest._

_ Mmmm....Sasha...He sounds yummy._

_ Stephan....please._

_ Don’t worry Victor, I’m already here._

There was a knock at the door, and Victor answered. Stephan was also Demitri’s protégée. Younger than Victor though. Demitri turned Victor about fifty years after being turned himself. Victor and Demitri share a very strong bond, considering they have been together for two hundred years. Victoria helped them perfect the vampire/protégée bond. They then taught these lessons to the others in their clan. Victoria’s love is also why Victor is so affectionate with his protégée.

”Sasha....this is Stephan. He will escort you back to your room.”

Stephan leaned in, and saw Aleksei crawling in bed, obviously very aroused. 

“You lucky son of a bitch...he looks like a nice fuck.”

Stephan whispered, as he gently rubbed Victor’s ass. Victor had actually been considering a mate for Aleksei, he just needed to find a suitable one first. He knew the kind of person Stephan was...and he was definitely not right for Aleksei. He needed someone who would take care of his every need, someone who understood how much Victor loved him. 

_That reminds me..._

_ Roman?_

_ Yeah, Vitya._

_ Could you please send a donor to Yura’s room._

_ Of course. Is that all?_

_ Yeah...thanks._

_ Anytime, Vitya. _

Victor nodded at Stephan, then closed the door. After locking it, he turned to Aleksei, who was biting his bottom lip while on all fours in the center of the bed. He started to breath heavily. This turned Victor on, seeing his own beautiful protégée ready for him. 

Victor ripped open his purple silk shirt, as Aleksei slipped off his white T-shirt. Victor took his jeans off, then walked over to his protégée, helping him take his off. Both men were in their boxers, Aleksei lay there as Victor stared at his beautiful body. This made Aleksei feel amazing, finally having his Maker all to himself. Victor climbed on the bed, and began licking him, and kissing him. He had to get his scent all over his protégée, he smelled too much like the donor.

He grabbed the waistband of his boxers, slipping them off. Aleksei’s cock bouncing slightly. Victor lowered his head to his pubic hair, and inhaled deeply. This was also part of the special care he needed from his Maker. Aleksei stretched his arms above his head, and sighed.

”Ohh...Maker...fuck me please.”

”Alright....you did say please..”

He slipped his own boxers off, noticing a bit of precum oozing out of the tip of Aleksei’s cock. He rubbed his thumb across the slit, sending Aleksei over the edge. 

”Ah...Ahhh! Maker!”

He came suddenly, on his stomach. Victor still held his cock in his hand when he came. He looked up, smiling. He then took the precum from earlier and rubbed it on his own cock.

”That won’t be the last time you cum.”

Victor whispered, as he entered Aleksei slowly. He shivered as Victor thrusted deeper. Aleksei arched his back, as he moaned..

”Maker, please....go deeper!”

Victor grabbed a pillow, and placed it under his hips. This gave him a better angle to go even deeper. He thrusted a bit harder, making him moan again.. Victor growled slightly as he grabbed his hips, and thrusted harder, and deeper.

”Oh! Maker! Ah!..”

Seeing his protégée cum again, made Victor cum. While he came he envisioned Yuuri’s beautiful face, he bit his lip so as not to yell out his name.

”Ah! Ah!”

Victor looked at Aleksei...he looked like a fucked out mess. But he was still beautiful. He kissed him softly, then pulled out. His cum oozed out of Aleksei’s entrance, making him shiver. He looked up at his face. He was half asleep. Victor decided he should get him in the tub, before he passes out. 

Victor got the tub ready, then grabbed Aleksei. His body was already trying to rest, but he needed to clean up first. He gently shook Aleksei, as he carried him to the On suite. 

“Aleksei, love. You need to get cleaned up, before resting.”

”Mmm...Maker?, is it time to awake?”

”Let’s get you cleaned up.”

”Ok.”

Victor lifted him into the tub, climbing in as well. He grabbed the body wash, and fluff thingy, and began washing him. He used the sprayer head to wash his hair. As he lathered the fruity scented shampoo, Aleksei moaned gently. 

“Mmm...that feels nice, Maker”

Victor used the sprayer to rinse his hair out. As the water ran down his hair, Victor ran his fingers through it. He finished up, then unplugged the drain. He stood while holding Aleksei, then toweled him off. He dressed him in some clean clothes, finding a pair of silk pajamas bottoms. Victor quickly dressed in clothes he kept in Aleksei’s room. He chose a black shirt, and black slacks. He grabbed his coat removing the envelope from the interior pocket. He carried Aleksei to his chair. He then changed the sheets in a flash. He then placed Aleksei in bed, pulling the sheets over him. He leaned down softly kissing his head. 

Victor went downstairs to the reading room. He picked out a book, and sat on the overstuffed leather chair. He could hear Yura moaning upstairs.

_Sounds like he may have found a mate._

Earlier, Roman found a suitable donor for Yuri. He beckoned for him to follow. The young man was maybe twenty-two years old, (two years older than Yuri) dark hair, and chocolate brown eyes. Roman thought Yura might approve. They made their way upstairs. Roman knocked on the door. It opened revealing a young slender, yet athletic looking man with light golden blond hair, and striking emerald green eyes. 

Yuri detected a scent he had yet to experience. He realized it was coming from the young man behind Roman. It was musky...masculine. And reminded him of the forest. He moved Roman aside. Roman nodded then left. Yuri looked up into his dark brown eyes. 

Yuri closed his eyes, he could hear his heartbeat...hear the blood being pumped throughout his body. He even sensed the man’s arousal. Yuri opened his eyes, and moved aside.

”Come in.”

He walked inside the room, as Yuri closed and locked the door. He walked over to the dark headed man, he encircled him like a predator. Finally, he stopped in front of him. Yuri was wearing a white tank, and black sweats. The young man was wearing a black tank and low rise jeans. 

“What’s your name?

”Ota....Otabek.”

”Mmm...Otabek, huh?”

Yuri touched his chest softly, trailing his fingers down to his jeans. Otabek’s breath hitched.

”Yes...and you’re...Yuri.”

He said his name in a soft velvety voice. Almost like he was caressing it. 

“Oh!...you’ve heard of me?”

”Yes, I’ve seen you in the mansion.”

”Do you like what you see?”

”I do...very much.”

Yuri gently touched his abs, moving up to his chest and down his arms.

”Otabek...you’re trembling. Are you...afraid of me?”

He smiled as his fangs came out slowly. This was an ability he had worked on to appear more seductive.

”Yes...a little.”

”I could hypnotize you.”

”No...please. I want to be here with you. I want to experience it all with you.”

”Alright then...well...would you...I mean...do you want to kiss me?”

He forced his fangs to retract. Otabek stared at his lips, as Yuri bit his lower lip. He looked into his emerald eyes, and his breath quickened.

”Oh god..yes.”

Otabek grabbed his waist, pulling him close. He softly kissed him at first, then moaned as he kissed a bit more forcefully. Yuri moaned softly into the kiss, as he began unbuttoning Otabek’s jeans.

Otabek took his jeans off quickly. Yuri continued kissing him, as he tugged on the hem of his tank, guiding him to the large chair in the corner of the room. Otabek’s breath quickened when Yuri slipped his boxers off. The blond gently pushed him down on the chair. Otabek’s cock twitched, as he watched Yuri slip off his sweats, and boxers. He straddled him, gently stroking his cock. Yuri brushed his lips across his, slathering some lube down the length. Otabek moaned into the kiss. 

“Ohhh....”

”Mmmm....Otabek...”

Yuri placed his hands on his chest, continuing to kiss him. He lowered himself on his cock. Otabek gently grabbed Yuri’s ass, rolling his head back moaning.

”Ohhhh....Yuri...”

Yuri crushed his lips on his, as he rode Otabek. He slipped his tongue inside his mouth. Yuri slid up and down on his cock, feeling it swell slightly. He kissed down his neck, gripping his shoulders. He moaned against the skin of Otabek’s neck, as his fangs slowly came out. He grazed his fangs slightly on the smooth flesh. Otabek moaned...and thrusted upwards, the anticipation of being bitten excited him. The blond vampire spread his legs a bit wider, allowing Otabek to thrust deeper. He squeezed Yuri’s ass tightly, chasing his climax. He looked down to see Yuri’s cock swell, then warm liquid semen squirted from the tip. This sight made Otabek cum hard. His cock swelled inside of him as he pumped faster...

”Ohhh Otabek!”

”Ahhh! Yuri!”

Yuri lowered his head, biting into his neck. The warm nourishing blood flowed into his mouth, and down his throat. The effect was immediate. His thirst was subsiding, as the crimson liquid filled his belly. Yuri drank his fill, paying close attention to his pulse, so as not to kill him. He pulled away suddenly, biting his finger rubbing the healing blood on the puncture wounds. Otabek shivered, as the beautiful blond lapped up the excess blood. He kissed his way up to his mouth, retracting his fangs along the way. The vampire slipped his tongue inside his mouth, kissing him passionately.

They released from the kiss, they touched foreheads. Yuri smiled down at his new mate.

”I want you to be mine....all mine.”

Otabek caressed the vampire’s soft yet firm ass.

”Then I’m all yours.”

Yuri smiled at him, while gazing in his chocolate brown eyes. The blond separated from where their bodies connected. Some of the cum oozing out, and dripping down his leg. He pulled Otabek up, holding his hand as they walked into the bathroom to clean up. Once clean, Yuri pulled him to the bed, wanting Otabek to lay with him. 

While Victor continued reading, he heard his Maker, Demitri, speak to him telepathically...

_Vitya, join me in the conference room immediately._

_ Bring both of your protégée with you._

_ Yes, Demitri._

Victor contacted both his protégée telepathically.

_Yura...Aleksei..._

_ Yes, Maker._

_ What is it Vitya...I’m trying to rest..._

_ Demitri wants us to meet him in the conference room._

_ Ok._

_ Fine...I’m bringing my new mate, Otabek...will that be a problem?_

_ No, it shouldn’t._

Victor put away his book. He walked out of the reading room, sensing Yuri. They both nodded at each other. He unbuttoned his coat, as he watched Aleksei gracefully descend the stairs. He immediately ducked under Victor’s arm, wrapping his arms around his waist. Victor kissed his forehead, as Aleksei giggled. He then scooped him up planting kisses on his face and neck. Eliciting more giggles from him.

“Maker....you’re tickling me..”

Victor smirked, as he lowered him gently. He pulled him close as they made their way to the conference room. Once inside, Victor saw Demitri and Roman. He regarded Roman with a slight nod. 

“Roman...didn’t expect to see you here.”

Aleksei suddenly became intrigued with Roman. He inhaled deeply as he stood next to him.

_Maker...I love the way he smells. And he is quite beautiful._

_I must confess...I think it is time for you to choose a mate._

_Oh....have I done something...wrong?_

_No, love. Not at all. But at some point, you will need to move on. _

_Of course, I’ll always be here for you._

Aleksei became silent. Victor looked at him to see he was staring at Roman. ‘_Perhaps Roman would be a suitable mate?’. _Just then, Demitri began speaking...

”Ahh...Aleksei!...I have yet to get a good look at your newest protégée, Vitya...May I?”

Victor nodded his approval. In the VonChance Family it was customary for an elder to examine a newly turned vampire. They needed to make sure they were adjusting to the vampiric lifestyle. Demitri beckoned Aleksei to come closer. He looked to his Maker for guidance, Victor nodded.

”It’s alright, love.”

Aleksei walked over to Demitri, slowly. He sensed his dominance, and lowered his head. The elder held his chin softly, forcing Aleksei to look at him. He reminded Aleksei of his Maker. He was gentle, yet dominant. Demitri turned the young vampire’s head side to side, making sounds of approval. He then ran a hand through his long, light brown hair. Aleksei closed his eyes, trying his best not to moan...he kept thinking of his Maker’s hands in his hair. Demitri held his arms lightly, then turned him around, gently holding his waist. Aleksei looked at his Maker, Victor’s eyes locked with his. 

Demitri turned him back around to face him. He held his chin up once more...

”Show me your fangs, Aleksei.”

Aleksei looked at Victor for more guidance, he nodded once more. Aleksei turned to face Demitri again, slowly erupting his fangs.

”Ahh...I see Vitya has taught you his trick..yeah?”

Demitri reached over and clapped Victor on the shoulder.

”Well done, Vitya. He has good control of his fangs...he listens to commands...and looks to you for guidance...So...are you still fucking your protégée?”

Aleksei ducked under Victor’s arm, obviously embarrassed. Victor held him close.

”Um...yes, but I am considering a potential mate.”

”That’s good, he is ready to move on....unless....you enjoy fucking him?..I still enjoy fucking Stephan on occasion. It’s perfectly normal for both of you to have a mate....and still enjoy each other.”

Aleksei looked at Victor...he had to choose his next words carefully, so as not to upset him.

”I do enjoy fucking him. However, if he does choose a mate, I will respectfully step aside.”

Aleksei smiled...that response seemed to please him. Then Demitri continued..

”Alright, now on to why I’ve asked you here. I have received more intel on your target, Vitya. The young Japanese man. It would appear it is no longer a hit....”

He placed a picture on the table. It was Yuuri...but he looked different...he looked almost....ill. His hair was a bit of a mess, and the sickly pallor of his skin was....concerning. 

“This was taken two days ago....he was entering a safe house. Apparently, he had witnessed vampires, from the Japanese clan, murder a group of American tourists. They took him, mistreated, and tortured him. Who knows what else. Luckily, our people, who had been following him, were able to get him out.”

Victor’s eyes widened...

”Wait...a safe house?..”

”Yes, Vitya. This is now a rescue. We have an informant living in the safe house. This informant has told him about our family, our loving ways....you....He has requested asylum with us. More importantly, he has requested you be the one to escort him here from Japan.”

”How soon can I leave?”

Victor’s head was swimming now... _Yuuri...beautiful Yuuri. _

“I have the jet ready now, if you are ready. Who do you want traveling with you? I’m sure you’ll want Aleksei, who else?”

”Yura, and his new mate...oh and Roman. He could be useful if things get out of hand.”

Victor looked to Roman who was currently staring at Aleksei. _Perhaps he would make a good mate for him._

“Alright. I’ll contact the pilots, and attendants... Oh and Vitya?..”

“Yes?”

”Do not waste time, the Japanese clan may catch wind of what we’re up to....and make a move.”

Victor nodded, looked to his group of compatriots, and the five of them left to pack an overnight bag. Once in their room, Victor and Aleksei packed their bags. Victor could sense his uneasiness. And held his chin softly. He looked into his Maker’s eyes, and relaxed.

”I will watch over you, love. You are safe with me.”

He softly kissed him, then held him gently. He released from the embrace, and turned to grab their bags. Soon, they were in the garage loading the trunk of the limo. Everyone got inside, and Henderson pulled out of the garage. He pushed the remote, closing the garage door. He then drove towards the gate, as it automatically opened. The car went outside of the gate, and on the road.

They left the safety of the mansion. 

Aleksei nestled close to Victor, as he put an arm around him. He noticed he and Roman kept stealing glances. Aleksei spoke to Victor telepathically...

_Maker?_

_ May I sit close to Roman?_

_ Would it please you?_

_ Yes...very much._

_ Then yes._

Aleksei kissed Victor’s cheek, then moved to the other side of the limo next to Roman. They locked eyes with one another. Victor soon realized....they were speaking to one another....telepathically. Roman gently wrapped an arm around Aleksei, resting his hand on his hip. The young protégée slid closer to Roman, laying his head on his shoulder. Victor noticed him inhale deeply. He felt a slight pain of jealousy, and longing. He mentally shook his head. _It is time for your protégée to move on..._

Victor looked at Yuri, who was watching the whole scene play out.

_Ouch...._

_ Don’t worry about me Yura, I’m fine._

_ Yeah...the look on your face says otherwise. _

_ What do you mean?_

_ You look....upset._

Victor relaxed the muscles in his face, then laid his head back, while unbuttoning his coat. He inhaled, then exhaled...sighing.

”Maker?...are you alright?”

He lifted his head to see Aleksei, with a concerned look on his face.

”Yes, love. Please...you can all me Victor.”

Aleksei smiled, then rested his head back on Roman’s shoulder. He mentally shook his head again, pulling the picture of Yuuri out of his pocket. _Yuuri._

They finally made it to the airport. Henderson pulled around to the gate labeled ‘VIP Access Only’. He showed the guard his badge, and was waved inside. There, on the tarmac, was the VonChance Family’s fleet of private jets. Victor was glad to see the largest one was ready, with a staircase next to it. The hatch was open, and the pilots, and two human attendants/donors were awaiting their arrival. They ascended the staircase, as the pilot shook Victor’s hand.

”Mr. Nikifirov....welcome aboard.”

”Thank, you. How long is our flight to Tokyo?”

”Fourteen hours, we will stop briefly to refuel. But I strongly suggest everyone stay on board. Once we’re refueled, we immediately take off again.”

”Understood, thank you.”

Everyone climbed on board. The jet was massive inside. There was room for at least thirty more people. And in the back of the plane were two small bedrooms. 

There were four sofas lining the outside of the aisles, two on each side. Six tables with adjoining chairs in the center. Each table could sit at least four people. Victor chose a sofa near the center. Aleksei slid in next to him. They buckled their belts, Otabek and Yuri chose a sofa across from them, buckling theirs as well. Roman sat across from Victor and Aleksei at a table. He buckled his belt, and swiveled to look at Aleksei. The young vampire was nestled next to Victor. He looked at Roman, who winked at him. Aleksei smiled, and a small giggle escaped his lips. Roman licked his lips, and sat back. Aleksei buried his face in Victor’s coat sleeve...blushing.

The pilots went to the flight deck, while the attendants closed and locked the hatch. They then took their seats, buckling up. The plane taxied on the runway. The pilot increased the throttle, making the jet shimmy a bit. Then they left the ground. Once they were in the air, the pilot turned off the seatbelt sign. Everyone unbuckled, and relaxed. 

Roman stood, locking eyes with Aleksei. He walked over to an empty sofa and took a seat. Aleksei watched him the whole way, biting his lip. He looked at Victor, who nodded, giving him the go ahead. Aleksei blushed slightly, then got up. He walked over to the sofa Roman was sitting at, and took a seat. They began talking, and Victor laid his head back, rubbing his eyes. _This is gonna be a long ass flight._

His thoughts of the young Japanese man were interrupted by a femal voice.

”Mr. Nikifirov?....please excuse the interruption...would you care for a donor?”

”Not at the moment..thank you.”

Roman raised his hand...

”I would like one.”

Aleksei did the same...

”Same here.”

Roman looked at him, as he giggled. Roman’s face relaxed. 

“Very well, then.”

”We’ll be in the back room.”

”Alright.”

She left grabbing the other donor on board. Roman stared at Aleksei...

”You’re beautiful...”

”Um...thank you....so are you.”

Roman reached out his hand, and Aleksei took it. Roman then spoke to him telepathically...

_After some blood, I’d like to make out with you._

_ I’d like that._

_ If we happen to fuck.....I’m ok with that._

_ Ok....me too._

Roman stared at him again, as they held hands. Aleksei bit his lip again. Roman stood, Aleksei followed him to the back room. The donors returned. There was the female attendant, and a male attendant. Roman grabbed the female, sitting her on his lap. Aleksei grabbed the male, sitting him on a chair in the corner of the room, then straddling him. They both sunk their teeth in, and drank. 

Once they finished drinking, they took care of the puncture wounds. The attendants then left, closing the door. Roman and Aleksei stared at each other. Then Roman spoke...

”Would you like to sit on the bed?”

”Sure.”

Aleksei stood walking over to the bed, and took a seat. Roman was already there. He reached over, holding his hand again. He then trailed his hand up the young vampire’s arm. Aleksei’s breath quickened. After being turned, the only person he had been with, sexually, was his Maker. So, he felt very nervous. 

“Is this ok, Aleksei?”

”Yes.”

Roman then leaned in close, brushing his lips on Aleksei’s. He whispered against his lips...

”How about that? Do you like that?”

Aleksei breathed heavier...

”Yes...I like it.”

”Do you want more?”

”Yes...please, Roman, kiss me.”

Roman leaned in, as Aleksei laid down. Roman climbed on top of him, as he kissed him. Aleksei didn’t feel like he ‘needed’ to be fucked.....he ‘wanted’ to be fucked. Roman was such an amazing kisser. Aleksei moaned softly into the kiss. They stopped briefly, gazing at one another. Then, in a flurry of movement, they began undressing each other. 

Not long after, the attendants left the room, Victor could hear moaning coming from that direction. He grabbed his wireless earbuds from his coat pocket, along with his phone. He placed the earbuds in his ears, and turned some music on. Victor folded his hands behind his head, and laid his head back closing his eyes. At some point, he must have rested, because when he opened his eyes, Aleksei was nestled next to him. The young vampire sensed his Maker was awake...

_I’m so sorry Maker!_

_ For what?_

_ I had sex with Roman..._

_ Yes, I know. Why are you sorry?_

_ I feel as though I cheated on you._

_ You didn’t, love. It’s natural to want other sexual partners._

_ Did he hurt you?_

_ No, actually, he’s kind, gentle, and very patient with me._

_ Are you considering him as a mate?_

_ If he would have me as one...yes._

_ I’m happy for you, love._

_ Thank you, Vitya._

_ You’re welcome, love._

Aleksei nestled closer, breathing in Victor’s scent. 

_You don’t need my scent anymore...unless you want it._

_ Please....just a little longer..._

_ I’ll always be here for you, love._

_ I love you, Maker._

_ As I love you, Aleksei._

He looked up into his eyes, as Victor looked down at him. Aleksei smiled, and Victor winked. Just then, one of the attendants regarded Otabek...

”May I bring you something to eat?”

He nodded, so she left. Returning with a plate of food, and something to drink. Yuri moved his legs, so Otabek could move to the table. He sat in front of the food, and began eating. After finishing, he returned to the sofa next to his mate. He laid his head in Yuri’s lap, and the blond vampire automatically began running his fingers through his hair. Yuri picked up his book, and began reading again.

Aleksei stood, then walked over to sit next to Roman. Victor grabbed a book from his bag, and started reading. Roman placed his hand on Aleksei’s hip, as they played a game of cards. Occasionally, thoughts of Aleksei would filter in Victor’s head. Aleksei sensed this, and exchanged glances with him. Victor smirked, gently shrugging his shoulders. Aleksei returned the gesture. Both went back to what they were doing.

Several hours pass. Then the copilot entered the cabin. He regarded Victor.

”Mr. Nikifirov, we will be landing in Tokyo shortly.”

”Thank you.”

The copilot nodded then went back into the flight deck. Soon the plane landed. Soon....Victor would see the beautiful Japanese man. Soon.....he would hold him in his arms.


	3. Yuuri

After a few minutes, they landed at the Tokyo Airport. The men unbuckled, grabbing their bags from the overhead bins. Aleksei was struggling with his, so Roman reached around, grabbing it for him. Aleksei turned, to lock eyes with him.

”Thanks.”

”You’re welcome.”

Aleksei blushed slightly, as Roman kissed his forehead. The attendant opened the large cabin door, by turning the hatch release. She pulled it toward her, spinning it slowly, then pushing it outward. There was a temporary staircase placed in front of the hatch opening, and a limo awaiting them. A Japanese driver stood with the doors, and the trunk open.

As the five men approached, the driver smiled brightly, bowing. 

“Mr. Nikifirov, welcome to Japan. Please...let me take care of your bags.”

Victor nodded, then all five of them climbed in the limo. Aleksei sitting close to Roman. Yuri next to Otabek, occasionally whispering something to each other. After stowing away their bags, the driver got in the driver’s seat. They pulled away from the jet, and were on their way. The partition was open so, Victor spoke to the driver.

”How long is the drive?”

”It should take approximately one hour.”

”Very good, once we’ve arrived, please stay on site.”

”Yes sir, those are my orders.”

”Very good.”

He got his phone out, dialing the number to his Maker. 

“It’s me...we’ve landed.”

Demitri gave him the number to the safe house, along with the name of the contact....Minako.

”Thank you, I will contact you once we have him in the air.”

He dialed the number to the safe house.

”Minako?....it’s Victor...on our way now. There are five of us...four are vampire, one human. Is he there?...good. Sick?...what do you mean....how?!....God damnit...is he isolated?...good. We should arrive within the hour.”

Victor hung up, wanting to throw his phone....Aleksei and Yuri felt his fury. Aleksei was by his side...

“Vitya?....”

”Yuuri is sick....my contact, Minako didn’t want to say much over the phone.”

Victor pocketed his phone, then looked out the window...._Yuuri._

They finally arrived at the Hasetsu safe house, which actually turned out to be an Inn owned by Yuuri’s parents. Victor stepped out, helping with the bags. He noticed Roman gently holding Aleksei’s hand, as he got out. As it turned out, Roman was a suitable choice. Victor looked at the driver...

”Park the car...come inside.”

The driver nodded. Hopping back in the driver’s seat. Victor walked up the pathway that led to the entrance. Luckily, they were in the cover of darkness, since it was in the middle of the night. A tall, slender Japanese woman met them outside, bowing. Victor nodded.

”I assume you’re Minako?”

”Yes, Mr. Nikifirov...please follow me.”

The five men followed her inside, where they saw Yuuri’s parents smiling brightly.

”Mr. and Mrs. Katsuki...I’m sure my maker, Demitri, has spoken to you about compensation.”

”Yes...please...we just want our son to be safe again.”

”Don’t worry....he will never leave my side, I swear it.”

Yuuri’s mom was obviously distraught. _How sick was he?..._Victor turned to Minako...

”Take me to him...”

”Right this way...”

She led the men upstairs to Yuuri’s bedroom. She slid the partition open, then turned on a lamp. She then walked over to the bed, gently shaking the figure laying there. She whispered softly...

”Yuuri....he’s here....Yuuri?”

Victor stood at the foot at the bed, taking in his frame..._he looked more frail than the pictures_.

Yuuri slowly stirred, attempting to wake up.

”Nngghh....hhmmm?....”

”Yuuri, honey...he’s here....the Russian.”

Yuuri rolled over, rubbing his eyes. He reached over grabbing his glasses. Victor stepped around to stand next to him. Yuuri looked around the room. A dark headed human, a blond vampire...two brown haired vampires....then his eyes looked up at Victor...the tall silver haired Russian vampire....he looked into the most beautiful turquoise eyes he’d ever seen. Yuuri inhaled sharply...

_Oh my god....he’s beautiful...._

Then the tall one spoke...his voice was velvety....with a sexy Russian accent.

”Yuuri?....can you stand?..”

Yuuri shook his head...feeling light headed. 

“Um...I’m not sure...What’s your name again....”

”Victor”

”Um...ok Victor.”

Yuuri removed the covers, Victor saw parts of his legs were covered in bruises, and bite marks. Yuuri stood...a bit wobbly. Victor rushed to him in a flash, holding him gently. He smelled several vampire’s scents on his skin. He noticed several puncture wounds dotted his neck. Even more up and down his arms, along with more bruises. 

Victor lowered his head close to Yuuri’s neck, and inhaled. He definitely had a fever, and possibly dehydrated.

”It gets worse...”

Victor heard Minako’s voice next to him.

”Who did this to him?”

”Japanese clan...they tortured him...fed from him...and almost killed him. They dumped him on our doorstep three days ago.”

”But the picture...he was walking into this safe house!”

”If your men had taken a wider shot, they would’ve gotten the vampires forcing him into their mansion. That picture was taken almost a week ago. That’s when he disappeared. He was being escorted from one safe house to here.”

Victor looked at Yuuri’s face...he passed out again. Underneath the pallor skin, the bruising....he was beautiful. His fever had gotten to the point where his hair was matted against his forehead, to Victor, he felt like he was on fire. 

“He can’t travel like this....I need to give him my blood...so he can heal enough to move him.”

Yuuri opened his eyes briefly looking up at Victor...he softly whispered before passing out...

”Vicchan...”

Victor’s heart fluttered, he looked at everyone in the room, as he lay Yuuri back down. 

“I’m gonna need hot water, clean towels....and bring me some donor blood.” 

Minako grabbed the two young vampires...they ran downstairs gathering all the supplies. Aleksei came back with a stack of clean towels. Yuri came back carrying a large bowl full of hot water. Minako returned with a large glass of donor blood. Victor took the blood, and gulped it down. 

“Minako...can you grab some clean clothes for him?...also, I will need some privacy...I will need to change his clothes.”

”Ok..”

She grabbed some underwear, a pair of sweats, and a comfortable T-shirt. She placed them at the foot of the bed.

”Here...everyone else...follow me.” 

The remaining four men followed her downstairs. Victor could hear them talking about Yuuri’s disappearance, and how he was found on the doorstep. He felt a slight pain in his chest. This beautiful creature had endured so much.

Victor started by removing Yuuri’s clothes. Then he used the towels and hot water to clean him up. He slipped on the clean underwear and sweats. He then held Yuuri’s head in the crook of his elbow, he waited to put his shirt on, not wanting to get blood on it.

”Yuuri....come on wake up...you need my blood...”

”Vicchan....”

”Yes, love...it’s me...please drink.”

Victor bit into his wrist, holding it over Yuuri’s mouth. He coughed at first, but then swallowed some of his blood. Victor lowered his wrist to Yuuri’s mouth, as Yuuri grabbed it, holding it close. Yuuri could feel the effects almost immediately. His fever was already subsiding, and his head cleared a bit. He opened his eyes, and looked at Victor. He was so enthralled with the Russian’s beauty, he stopped drinking, and just stared. Victor pulled his wrist away slowly, finally...he was in his arms. _Yuuri._

Victor’s wrist healed almost instantly. They both just stared into each other’s eyes. Yuuri finally spoke.

”Victor?”

”Yes, love...”

Yuuri’s heart fluttered...my god he’s beautiful.

”Um....where’s my shirt?...”

Victor smiled..

”Right here...how do you feel?”

Yuuri sat up, testing his head....

”I feel....better...”

Victor grabbed a towel, dipped in hot water, and cleaned off Yuuri’s mouth and chest. Some of Victor’s blood had apparently dripped there. He handed him his shirt, as Yuuri slipped it over his head. His glasses fell a bit, and he grabbed them, placing them back on the bridge of his nose. Victor stood, holding his hands, he gently pulled Yuuri up. He wobbled a bit, and Victor held him by his waist pulling him close. Yuuri grabbed his biceps, laying his head in the crook of his neck. He lifted his head, inhaling deeply.

”Mmm....you smell good.”

Victor chuckled lightly...

”Thanks, love. Now, we need to leave...the more we linger...the more likely we will be discovered.”

”Ok...”

Victor helped him pack a suitcase, he grabbed it, then held Yuuri by the waist.

”Come on, love.”

Yuuri blushed intensely at the casual way Victor touched him, and used such an intimate nickname. The two men walked downstairs, and into the lobby of the Inn. The remaining four men joined them. Yuuri’s parents were there. He walked over to his parents hugging them.

”My sweet Yuuri! Please take care!”

”I will mom....when it’s safe, I’ll contact you. Bye dad. Love you both.”

He hugged Minako, thanking her for her help.

”Stay out of trouble, ok?”

Yuuri smirked, then turned to Victor, he nodded to Yuuri’s parents, and to Minako, who handed Victor an envelope. Instructing him to read it on the plane. He nodded. Victor looked at Yuuri...

”Ready?”

”Yes, I’m ready.”

They loaded their bags in the trunk, then piled inside. Aleksei laid his head on Roman’s lap. Yuri draped his legs across Otabek’s lap. Victor opened his coat, pulling Yuuri next to him. Yuuri blushed, unsure of himself. Victor grabbed his hands, wrapping them around his waist. Yuuri’s breath hitched, Victor’s casual way of touching would take some getting used to....but to be honest...he didn’t mind....all that much.

”Rest now Yuuri.”

Yuuri laid his head on his shoulder, and closed his eyes. It seemed as though seconds had gone by, but Yuuri was already on the jet, buckled in. 

“Wait....how did I get here?”

Victor looked over....

”I carried you. Don’t you remember? Just as we were walking up the stairs to the jet, you opened your eyes, and said ‘you smell like a snow cone’. I asked you what flavor, you said ‘rainbow’..then these two (gesturing to his protégée) cracked a joke about skittles...what does that even mean Yura?....”

Yuri and Aleksei cracked up laughing. Then Yuri said..

“It’s a commercial for a candy called ‘Skittles’....ya know....taste the rainbow...”

Everyone laughed. Victor finally getting the joke...and chuckled lightly. Yuuri blushed intensely, hiding his face in Victor’s coat sleeve. Victor rubbed his hair softly, then kissed his head. Yuuri shivered.

”Are you cold?”

”A little.”

Victor called for the attendant. She walked over.

”Could I get a warm blanket for him?”

She nodded, then left. She came back with two blankets fresh from the blanket warmer. Victor tucked them around Yuuri’s frail body. As he reached over, tucking the blanket around him, he sensed something with Yuuri. He inhaled slightly. It seemed as though he was still healing. That would explain the chills. 

“Yuuri...may I....check you?”

”Check me?....”

”Yes....I need to smell your neck, to check if you’re still healing.”

”Oh...um...ok.”

”Let’s go in the back room, then you can lay down and rest, ok.”

”Ok.”

Victor stood pulling him up. They walked to the back of the plane, as the other four continued their conversations. He led Yuuri in the room, closing the door behind him. The Japanese man was unsure of how to proceed, so he sat on the bed. Victor sat next to him...telling him to just relax. 

Victor put his hands on his shoulders leaning in close. At first, Yuuri thought he was going to bite him, he’d gotten that close. Yuuri tilted his head back slightly. He could feel Victor’s long hair fall forward a bit, as he deeply inhaled Yuuri’s scent. Yuuri found this to be very erotic, closing his eyes. Victor moved on the other side, inhaling deeply again. Yuuri bit his lip, trying to control the moans that threatened to escape his lips.

”Mmm...”

Victor reacted instantly to Yuuri’s scent. He began breathing heavily against the skin of his neck.

”Ohhh....Yuuri...”

Victor started kissing his neck, very softly, causing Yuuri to shiver. Victor soon regained control of himself.

”Um...sorry...You became so aroused, it....um...”

”It’s ok Victor....you got aroused too. But....do we have to stop....that was...pretty...hot.”

”I’m afraid we do....you are still healing. You should drink from me again....here.”

”Um...ok...”

Victor cradled his head again, laying him across his lap. He felt Yuuri’s nervousness.

”What’s wrong?....you’re trembling...”

”It was different last time....I was...unconscious. Now that I’m awake....and being this close to you, I feel so nervous.”

”Do you want me to hypnotize you?”

”No..I want to look in your eyes..please?”

”Alright.”

He bit into his wrist, turning his arm, so it was next to Yuuri’s mouth. He began drinking from the puncture wounds. Initially, he had his eyes closed, but then opened them. He locked eyes with Victor, he held Yuuri a bit tighter. Yuuri began softly moaning in between swallowing Victor’s blood.

“Mm...mmm....”

Victor closed his eyes, tilting his head back. He had to forcefully retract his fangs, so he didn’t scare him. Yuuri stopped drinking, as Victor moved his hand away, there were a few drops of blood on his mouth. The two just stared at each other. Already, Victor could sense his body healing. He moved a lock of hair, out of his eye, and softly whispered...

”Beautiful.”

Yuuri entwined his hand in Victor’s hair, pulling him down. They crushed their lips together, tasting the droplets of blood on Yuuri’s lips. They pulled away, as both men licked their lips...laughing gently. Victor touched his forehead to his. 

“This as far as we should go, love...for now.”

”Will you please lay with me....just until I fall asleep...”

”Of course I will.”

Yuuri scooted on the bed, laying on his side. Victor gracefully slid in next to him, pulling the blanket over Yuuri’s body. Victor lay there, with Yuuri facing him. They held each other’s waist, entwining their legs. Yuuri inhaled Victor's scent, and sighed contently. 

“Could you?....um...nevermind...”

”What is it Yuuri?....”

”Could you open your shirt?....I want to feel your skin next to me.”

Yuuri watched, as Victor unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it open. Yuuri slid his hands over his chest, down to his chiseled abs. He then grabbed the hem of his own shirt, crossing his arms, and pulling it over his head. Victor softly ran his fingers across his chest and abs. Yuuri scooted close, entwining their bodies once more.

”Is that better?”

”Mmm....so much better, thank you.”

”Rest now, love.”

While Yuuri rested, Victor fished out the envelope Minako had handed him. He opened it, and began reading...

_Victor,_

_ There is something you need to know about Yuuri..._

_ Yuuri told me to write this letter to you, because he is too embarrassed to write it himself._

_ He is an Omega. His heat is not due for another couple of days._

_ He has endured several heats, all without an Alpha. Now he is on suppressants, to control them._

_ I have informed a female human at your mansion...Demitri’s idea...her name is Valentina. _

_ She is making the proper adjustments to your bedroom, for his heat cycle. It’s up to you_

_ if you decide to stay with him during this time. My apologies for putting this on your shoulders like this._

After several hours of resting, Yuuri began to stir. Victor was laying on his back reading. He had an arm around Yuuri, protectively. He rolled into Victor’s side, inhaling his scent. The Russian leaned down, kissing the top of his head. He looked up at Victor.

”Feeling better?”

Yuuri rubbed his eyes...realizing he didn’t have his glasses on. Victor reached over, grabbed them, and placed them on the bridge of his nose.

”I took them off, because you kept rolling your head while dreaming.”

”Oh...thanks.”

Victor winked, as he pulled him close, hugging him.

”So?...are you?”

”Am I What?”

”Feeling better.”

”Oh!...um...yeah...actually, I feel a lot better.”

”Yuuri...I hope you know you can talk to me about anything. I’ve chosen you as a mate, and if there is ever anything you need to discuss with me...I’m here for you. Ok.”

Yuuri was quiet for a few seconds...

”You read her letter...didn’t you?”

”Yes, and I must say it certainly explains a lot...why you’re so attracted to my scent. How I feel when I’m around you...my attraction to your scent..Yuuri...if you want..I will stay with you during your next heat cycle.”

”I’ve stopped taking my suppressants, I fear my heat will come sooner than I thought. Maybe a few days...and I am at a higher risk of pregnancy. So....um...if you want...we should probably use protection.”

”Well...we could...unless....well, nevermind..”

”No...tell me. You can talk to me as well...”

”We could...have a baby...”

This was one reason Yuuri was on suppressants, he really wanted to have a baby. But you need an alpha to do that, and he had gone through several heats with no proverbial light at the end of the tunnel. Now....there was this man...this vampire...and suddenly, that light just got a little closer.

Yuuri smiled up at him. 

Just then, Yuuri’s stomach growled. Victor gently rubbed his stomach..

”Come on...I’m not sure when you ate last....judging from that growl, I’d say at least a day, maybe day and a half.”

Both men stood, Yuuri stretching to the full length of his body...some of his bones popping. He lowered his arms, and raked a hand through his messy, yet beautiful jet black locks. He grabbed a clean shirt, buttoning it up.

They left the room, Victor getting the attention of the attendant. He asked for some food for the humans, and she left quickly returning with plenty of food for both men. Victor sat on the sofa, stretching his arms out, and closing his eyes. He felt a presence near him. He knew it was Aleksei before opening his eyes.

”Hi Vitya..”

”Hello, Aleksei.”

Aleksei jumped in his lap, one of his knees grazing his crotch. Victor reacted almost immediately, as if he had been kicked there. Making a noise of pain, and irritation at the same time...Aleksei looked at the blond vampire.

”Did I do it right, Yura?”

The blond was too busy laughing his ass off to respond...finally, after his fit of laughter subsided, he answered...

”Yes....Yes, that...was perfect..”

Victor softly held Aleksei, almost forgetting how small he felt compared to the Japanese man. He moved Aleksei to the side. Looking at Yuri. 

“Please don’t teach him how to irritate me, like you do...”

”Oh...watch this game I like to play Vitya..”

Aleksei pulled his phone out, and tapped the app. He pulled the slingshot back, and the bird hit the pig...killing it.

”I played this game when I was still human. Here, you try.”

Victor was intrigued, he didn’t have games on his phone, just social media and such. He did the same thing as Aleksei did. When he saw the pig explode, Victor’s chest rumbled with laughter.

”Yuuri! The bird killed the pig!”

”Yeah, I know...that game is pretty old...”

”Oh really?...but....ha! He did it again Yuuri! This time the bird destroyed all the pigs!”

Victor roared with laughter, he had never seen anything so hilariously ridiculous. Yuuri shook his head. Victor was adorable though...like a kid at a toy store. 

“Aim for that big one....”

”Wait.....this one?”

”Yes..”

Victor aimed the slingshot, letting it go. The bird flew through the air, landing on a large pig. Victor threw his head back laughing again.

”Yuuri! Look!....Yuuri!....You’re not looking...”

Yuuri finished eating, and grabbed a water bottle, sitting on the other side of Victor.

”Ok..Vicchan...now I’m watching...”

”Ok...ok...This is so funny...”

He had a fit of laughter trying to play the game again. Once the bird killed the pig, he laughed even harder. Aleksei joining in. Yuuri smiled watching the two....he shook his head. The blond Yuri rolled his eyes.

After watching him play a few more games, Yuuri stretched, then yawned. He laid his head on Victor’s shoulder. Victor gave Aleksei his phone back, putting his arm around the Japanese man. Aleksei sat next to Roman, who lifted him in his lap, he straddled Roman as he began to kiss his neck. 

“Aleksei....you should go to the back if you’re going to do that.”

Victor said, while picking up his book. Roman stood, with the young vampire still attached to him. He trailed kisses on his neck, while Aleksei giggled. The moment the door closed, Aleksei moaned loudly. 

“And I thought you were annoying, Victor.”

Victor looked over at the blond vampire on the other side of the plane. They both chuckled lightly. Victor felt Yuuri relax, and he looked down at him. He was sound asleep. _Damn....he is so beautiful._

A few more hours go by, then the copilot appeared. 

“Mr. Nikifirov, we will be landing shortly.”

”Thank you.”

The copilot nodded, then went back to the flight deck. Victor reached over, buckling Yuuri in. He stirred, but only for a bit. He then buckled himself in. Once they landed, the men got up retrieving their bags. The attendant helped Victor, since he was carrying Yuuri. 

Yuuri’s head rested on Victor’s shoulder, as he carried the Japanese man bridal style, down the staircase. He placed him in the car, sitting next to him. Yuuri entwined his leg with Victor’s, placing a hand under his silk shirt rubbing his chest. He stirred again mumbling in his sleep.

”Mmmm....Vicchan.”

When the driver started the car, Yuuri opened his eyes. He shot up, and looked around. 

“How did I get in the car?”

”I carried you, love.”

”Oh....are we on our way home....I mean to the mansion?”

”Yes...on our way home. Come here.”

Victor gently pulled him close, as Yuuri nestled in next to his neck, inhaling his scent. He kissed Victor on the neck, almost forgetting they weren’t alone. He blushed, burying his face in Victor’s coat.

”It’s alright love. That reminds me...when we get to the mansion...our family is....affectionate.”

”Um...affectionate?”

Victor leaned close, staring at his lips. Imagining himself kissing those lips, licking them. His eyes trailed up to Yuuri’s. His dark brown eyes were locked on Victor’s. He blushed at the attention. Victor was so gentle, and kind. He cupped his cheek gently. 

“Don’t worry, Yuuri. They’re just big on hugging.”

They finally pulled up to a large gate. The driver pressed the remote, opening it. He drove inside, the gate closing behind the car. Henderson pulled into the garage, pressing the remote, closing it. The men got out, grabbing their bags. Victor slung his bag over his shoulder, then grabbing Yuuri’s. He put his hand on Yuuri’s waist, pulling him close.

”Stay close...ok?”

”Am I...safe here?”

”Absolutely safe...my family just wants to irritate me.”

”Why?”

”They want to put their scent all over you, overwhelming my sense of smell.”

”So?...I don’t understand.”

”When we make it to my room....I will have to scent you.”

Yuuri didn’t have time to question what that last statement even meant, because the door opened. Eric stood there, with his mate Valentina by his side. Beyond those two...were several vampires, craning their necks trying to get a glimpse at the newest addition....Yuuri.

”Welcome home, guys!”

Valentina trilled in her sweet voice. Aleksei jumped in her arms.

”Valentina! It’s so good to be home!”

She hugged him tightly. Yuuri ducked behind Victor, peeking behind his shoulder.

”How are ya sweetie?”

”I’m better now!”

Valentina saw Yuuri staring at her with wide, dark brown eyes. She winked. Yuuri stepped out from behind Victor. 

“Victor....is this the young man we’ve heard about?”

Everyone moved aside, so the men could get in the house. Victor nodded as he passed her.

”Yes...please refrain from...”

He turned to see her hugging him. Yuuri was staring at Victor, seeing his irritation. Then Yuuri noticed the four elders. He had been around enough vampires to know elders when he saw them. Victor grabbed his arm, gently pulling him away.

”Ok, Valentina, you’ve had your fun.”

Yuuri ducked under his arm, blushing. He looked up at Victor, as they stood in front of one of the elders. He was beautiful, he had very long thick, dark brown hair. It was in an intricate braid, which cascaded down his back. Victor nodded towards him, and he pulled Victor in for an embrace. Yuuri stood by himself, wringing his hands together, unsure what to do. They pulled away, and Yuuri ducked in next to Victor again.

”Demitri....meet Yuuri...my mate.”

_So this is Demitri....Victor’s Maker._ Yuuri bowed, stepping away from Victor. 

“I am sorry for any trouble I have caused you and your family. Thank you very much for granting me asylum.”

Demitri stared for a second, then spoke.

”You’ve put my family at great risk....and all you have to say to me is..you’re sorry...”

Everyone became dead silent. Victor lowered his head chuckling..Demitri, smiled, pulling Yuuri in for an embrace. Yuuri was very confused. After he released him from the embrace, he looked at Victor. The Japanese man noticed everyone was smiling, or laughing. Victor gently held his hand..

”Demitri is joking, Yuuri.”

Yuuri looked at Demitri, he had a smile on his face. Yuuri laughed nervously, as he rubbed the back of his neck. He was not accustomed to vampires acting like this....like...a family. He was expecting to be greeted much differently, instead he was met with kindness...and curiousity. Yuuri blushed intensely when he overheard some say things like....’He’s so beautiful!’......’Awww...look he’s blushing’....Yuuri ducked behind Victor again, feeling like he was on display. The atmosphere relaxed a bit, as Yuuri stepped out from behind Victor.

One of the other elders, a female, stepped in front of Yuuri. She hugged him very gently. Yuuri sensed her kindness, it was like hugging his mother. When she spoke her voice was gentle, and soft. She had long blond hair, that she wore loose.

”I am Alexandra, welcome to our family. These two are my protégée...Eduard, and Lucya.”

The two vampires smiled, but kept their distance. Yuuri then met the other two elders....Ivan, and Sergei. Ivan had two protégée...Svetlana and Sofia (twins). He told Yuuri he couldn’t separate them, so he turned both. Eric was Sofia’s protégée, and Valentina his mate. A vampire having a human mate was fairly common. 

Sergei had a protégée as well....Tatiyana. These two were mates. It was also common for a Maker to fall in love with his protégée. Lucya also had a protégée....Anna. They were mates as well. Yuuri began to feel a bit overwhelmed. There was no way he could remember all these names. 

Victor wrapped an arm around him protectively. Then headed for the stairs. Valentina called out in a joking manner.....

”Hey Victor....do you want me to hug him some more?....”

”No thank you, Valentina....he has everyone’s scent now...”

Victor sounded irritated. When they made it to his room, he dropped their bags. Yuuri turned, seeing the look on his face.

“Vicchan....did I do something wrong?”

”No...why?”

”You look angry.”

Victor gently held Yuuri’s chin. His body relaxed, as he stared into Victor’s eyes.

”I’m not angry, love. Just irritated with my family. They got their scent all over you, now I have to scent you.” 

“Ok...so what’s involved in this scenting?...”

”Well, basically, I have to rub my scent on you....kiss you...maybe even lick you...”

”Lick me?!...”

”Yes, Yuuri...I need my scent on you. You’re my mate, now. If I’m to be close to you, I will need to scent you periodically. Especially now...I can smell everyone on you, it’s pretty overwhelming.”

”Well...ok...when do we start?”

Victor moved close to him. The closer he got, the more potent the smells were. He took his coat off, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his silky purple shirt. He took Yuuri’s coat off, and unbuttoned his shirt a bit as well. Yuuri’s breath quickened. Victor stepped closer, making Yuuri’s heart flutter....

”Oh....one more thing...if I scare you at anytime...let me know.”

”Ok....wait....is this gonna hurt?”

”No...not at all. In fact, you may get aroused. Actually, we both might. I may even growl, and become a bit forceful. Vampires can be....possessive of their mates.”

Yuuri’s heart pounded...._aroused?_...

Victor held his waist, and pulled him close. First, he inhaled around his neck, then brushed his lips on the soft flesh. He inhaled again...feeling unsatisfied, he kissed Yuuri’s neck...causing him to moan softly. Victor moved to the other side, and kissed the milky white flesh. 

He held Yuuri’s waist a little tighter, grinding gently against his pelvis. Yuuri moaned, tilting his head back. He grabbed the Japanese man’s shirt in his fists, ripping it open. As he did, a low growl rumbled through his chest. He rubbed his hands all over Yuuri’s chest, and abs, then around to his back.

Victor ripped his own shirt open, making a button ping somewhere in the corner of the room. Both men looked in the direction of the sound, then back at each other. They both smiled, their eyes dropping to the other’s lips, then back up. Victor brushed his lips across his. Relishing in the warmth of his skin, he softly ran his tongue across them. They touched lips, with their mouths open. They felt the other’s breath mingle. Both men tilted their head, gingerly kissing each other. They moaned into the kiss, as Victor ran his hands up Yuuri’s back. 

He relased from the kiss, a line of saliva hung in the air between them. Victor lifted his mate up over his shoulder, carrying him to the bed. He took his pants off, then Yuuri’s. With their boxers still on, Victor climbed on top of him, rubbing their skin together. He kissed, licked, and rubbed...everywhere. 

Victor rolled him over on his stomach, rubbing his chest on his back. He pressed his cock close to his entrance, making Yuuri arch his back and lift his ass. This made Victor growl again, seeing his mate present to him. He kissed the back of his head, inhaling deeply, moaning his name...

”Oohhh...Yuuri....You’re mine...”

”Oh, yes...Victor...I’m all yours.”

Victor growled loudly this time, rolling him over on his back. Yuuri completely submitting to him. He scented him a bit more, then rolled over, so Yuuri was on top now. Victor ran his hands down his back to his firm ass. He began thrusting upwards as he kissed his neck softly, growling in between kisses.

Yuuri threw his head back as his climax hit him...full force...

”Ah!...Ah!! Vicchan!!”

Victor rolled him over again, both men were panting. Yuuri looked at his fangs, as his silver hair fell around his shoulders, coming to rest on his chest.

”Damn...sorry Yuuri...this wasn’t about sex...I didn’t realize you’d get this aroused.”

”What?! That felt good....all of it..”

Yuuri thought of the growling...his possessiveness. It made Yuuri feel wanted...desired.

”Did I scare you?...The growling I mean.”

”Actually. I love the growling. I thought it was...erotic.”

Victor smiled, his fangs still showing. Yuuri stared at them. His stomach fluttered with butterflies. His fangs looked so fucking sensual. 

“Are you gonna bite me now?...you can...I don’t mind..”

Victor looked surprised.

”No...wait...do you _want _me to?”

”Oh god yes, Victor...I’d love it if you did!”

Yuuri’s hands flew to his mouth covering it..._why did I just say that?!!_

“What?...oh, you think you’re the first human to feel pleasure from getting bitten by a vampire?”

Yuuri blushed looking completely mortified, and embrassed. He pushed Victor away from him.

”Don’t look at me like that!”

Tears threatened to stream down his face, as he blushed intensely. He grabbed his bag, and headed for the bathroom. 

“Yuuri...stop...where are you going?”

”To take a shower, and maybe go for a walk...I don’t know!”

Victor lay on his back...he sighed, then whispered...

”God damnit.”

He raked his fingers through his long silver hair. He heard the shower turn on. He got up, grabbing his bag, and headed for the shower. He saw Yuuri’s body.._so beautiful._

His skin was milky white, and practically flawless. His eyes trailed down to his ass. He slipped his boxers off, and stepped inside the shower. Yuuri was standing there, his back turned. His hands on the shower wall, as the warm water cascaded down his thick beautiful hair...down his back. 

Victor stepped close, holding his hips. He kissed his shoulder softly, sliding his hands up his arms, and then back down to his chest. He slid his hands down to his abs, rubbing softly. Yuuri laid his head back, resting it on his shoulder. Victor whispered in his ear...

”Forgive me...I sometimes forget how fragile humans can be.”

”Of course I forgive you.”

”Please let me escort you on your walk. You need to be by my side.”

”I thought I was safe here.”

”You are...but everyone needs to see us together, so they know you’re mine.”

Yuuri turned to face Victor, the hot water running down his back. Victor turned the water off, when he saw him wince. Yuuri grabbed his towel, drying off. Victor did the same. They both dressed, combed their hair, then left the room. Victor pulled Yuuri back in the room, closing the door. He slammed him against the door. He ran his lips against the soft flesh of his neck, kissing his warm skin. Yuuri’s eyes rolled back...

”Ohh...Vicchan..”

Victor growled, pressing against him. His long, silky silver hair brushing across Yuuri’s chest. He whispered possessively...

”You’re mine..”

The Japanese man melted at the sound of his voice...the attention Victor was giving him. Yuuri’s knees felt weak, as they buckled slightly. Victor held his wrists firmly, as he pressed against him once more, growling and kissing the softness of his neck. Yuuri breathlessly answered him....

”I am yours..”

Yuuri’s voice was so delicate, his body so beautiful and fragile. Victor stopped moving, then stared. Yuuri slowed his breathing, opening his eyes. 

“What?..why did you stop?”

”You’re so beautiful, I just wanted to look at you.”

Yuuri blushed, then shook his head. He became slightly irritated with him. He’s claimed him, but hasn’t fucked him yet.._how can we be mates?...we haven’t mated..._

Yuuri turned, opening the door. 

“Well...if you’re not gonna fuck me...then I’m going for a walk.”

He turned on his heel, and walked out. Victor followed him, still talking to him.

”Yuuri...I haven’t, because you’re simply not ready.”

”What was that earlier, huh? The scenting?”

Yuuri lowered his voice...

“You made me cum, just by kissing me, I think I’m more than ready.”

”I will make that decision, Yuuri. I can smell you...your body needs to be in the right condition to handle me. I’m...bigger than most men...and stronger. If I bruise you, or even hurt you...you will need time to heal.”

”How big?”

”Yuuri...didn’t you hear anything I just said?...back there..during the scenting..that wasn’t fully erect.”

”Really?...that’s pretty fucking big.”

”I know. That’s why I’m trying to be careful with you.”

”Ok...but just know, I am only human. I may lose interest..”

He played with the buttons on Victor’s shirt, as he spoke. He also bit his lower lip, looking into his turquoise eyes. He turned, and walked away.

”Are you teasing me?”

Victor smiled, as he watched Yuuri walk away. Yuuri stopped, and turned regarding Victor.

”Oh..you’re god damn right I am! I’m gonna make you so fucking insane...the gloves are off now!”

He smirked playfully at Victor. The Russian walked up to him, pulling him close. Yuuri blushed slightly..

”Gloves, huh?”

”Yeah...sexy ones.”

Victor laughed lightly, wrapping an arm around his neck. They descended the stairs together. Victor leaned close inhaling his mate’s scent...

_Yuuri_


	4. The Turning

Both men descended the stairs, with their fingers entwined. Just then, Yuuri’s stomach growled. Victor looked over at him.

”Hungry?”

”Starving...actually.”

”Come on, I’ll show you the kitchen.”

They walked towards the kitchen, where the smell of breakfast wafted throughout the foyer. Yuuri lifted his head, sniffing the air.

”Mmm...I smell eggs.”

Victor chuckled lightly. 

Upon entering the kitchen, they see a couple of human donors sitting at a large rectangular table, eating and talking. At the other end, Yuuri saw the blond Yuri, and Otabek. Yuri was sitting in his lap on his phone, Otabek was eating. He had his hand resting on Yuri’s hip. Roman and Aleksei were there as well, Roman whispering in his ear while Aleksei nodded blushing.

Valentina was at the stove cooking, her mate Éric, helping her. 

“Éric, love, could you crack the eggs in this bowl, please?”

”Sure can, my love.”

Eric cracked the eggs, his hands moving so fast...they looked like a blur. He then handed her the bowl.

”There ya go!”

”Thanks.”

Valentina smiled brightly, as she turned to take the bowl. She noticed Victor and Yuuri taking a seat. 

“Good morning guys!...Yuuri sweetie, would you like some eggs?”

Everyone in the kitchen turned to look at him. He ducked next to Victor’s shoulder, as he answered nervously.

”Um....yes, thank you.”

Yuuri held onto Victor’s arm, as he sensed the presence of at least two other Alphas...Eric, and Roman. As long as Victor is near, he is able to remain calm. Yuuri is able to get a good look at Eric. He is an impressive looking vampire, not as impressive as Victor of course. Victor grabbed the newspaper and began reading. 

Eric had brown hair, which is pulled back in an intricate braid, which cascaded down to his lower back. This reminded him of Demitri’s braid. Eric noticed Yuuri staring, and winked. Yuuri stiffened, and blushed. He then smiled, but also ducked in Victor’s long hair. Victor looked down at him.

”You ok?”

He noticed Yuuri staring at Eric, looking nervous. 

“Yuuri, you can trust Éric. He has been in many battles with me, and I trust him with my life.”

Eric bowed slightly.

”Eric Skaragard....a pleasure.”

Yuuri smiled, and blushed. Omegas were notorious for being flirtatious toward Alphas. Valentina placed a plate of eggs in front of Yuuri.

”Here ya go, sweetie!”

”Um....thank you.”

”Aww...so polite! You’re welcome!....Victor?...coffee?”

Victor lowered the corner of his newspaper. Looking at her from the edge of the paper. The newspaper made a crinkling sound as he folded it down.

”Yeah, sounds good.”

Yuuri did his best not to shovel the food in his mouth, he was so hungry. Valentina set a cup of coffee in front of Victor.

”There ya go!”

Victor lowered his newspaper again.

”Thanks.”

”You bet.”

Eric nodded towards Victor.

”Hey Victor...You forgot to tell Yuuri about my axe..”

”He uses an axe when he fights.”

Victor said nonchalantly as he sipped his coffee. Valentina shook her head.

”Don’t get him started, Victor. Yep, there he goes, he’s going to get his axe.”

”I’ll be right back, Yuuri has to see it!”

Eric dashed upstairs, returning, wielding one of the most impressive axes Yuuri had ever seen. It was dual headed, with a long handle. Leather straps were wrapped around the handle, to provide better grip. Dragons were etched on the blades. Eric spun it in his hand, the blade glinting in the light of the morning sun as it reflected off the walls.

”Yeah me and this baby have been through a lot together.”

Eric dashed back upstairs returning the axe to his room. He then dashed back in the kitchen. 

Yuuri stood, placing his plate in the sink, and began washing. Valentina noticed this, then regarded Victor. 

“Victor...this one’s a keeper...I didn’t even have to ask him to do the dishes.”

Victor sipped his coffee, while reading.

”Mmhmm...”

Yuuri caught a whiff of Eric’s scent. He didn’t react to it, the way he reacts to Victor’s. Éric’s scent reminded him of a cool breeze coming off the sea. A bit of a briny aroma, but also hints of Pine. Éric had a very earthy scent, somewhat similar to Victor’s. The Norseman locked eyes with Yuuri, apparently he caught the Omega’s scent as well. Éric was only slightly affected, his nostrils flared, and he made an inaudible sound of arousal. He cleared his throat, slightly. Yuuri blushed, and smiled as he stared. Éric winked, as he licked his lips. Yuuri’s natural reaction was to flirt with the Alpha, to get his attention, in order to procreate, but Yuuri wasn’t all that interested. His heart, and his body belonged to Victor. The Omega continued washing dishes. Éric stared for a half a second longer, then looked at his mate. 

Valentina was watching Éric. She knew he could have any human in the mansion if he desired. However, he was committed to her. She hoped someday, he would want to make it official, and turn her. The Norseman walked over to his mate. He put an arm around Valentina, whispering in her ear.

”Alright, but I have to come back right after.”

Eric carried her upstairs. A few minutes later they returned. Victor sniffed the air. He looked at Éric...noticing a dot of blood on his collar.

”Eric...you have blood on your shirt.”

”Oops....hey, Valentina had her breakfast, then I had mine.”

The blond Yuri made a face...

”That’s gross.”

Valentina walked over grabbing Otabek’s plate. She ran her fingers through Yuri’s soft golden hair. He tilted his head back leaning against her. She smiled down at the blond vampire. Her fingernails gently touched his scalp, as she continued to stroke his hair.

”That feels nice.”

Otabek sipped his coffe, as he massaged Yuri’s ass. Eric chuckled lightly.

”Hey, can I get in on that orgy?”

Eric stood behind Valentina as he kissed her neck. Yuri then moved to straddle Otabek.

”Take me upstairs, Bek.”

Without hesitation, Otabek stood, holding his mate up by his ass. He walked upstairs towards their bedroom. Valentina passed the plate to Yuuri. Eric then turned Valentina around, lifting her over his shoulder. 

“Come on, Val....I’m gonna fuck your brains out.”

Yuuri was watching the Norseman holding Valentina. He blushed intensely, feeling a bit aroused thinking about an Alpha mounting him. Victor lowered his newspaper, to glare at Eric.

“Sorry, Victor.”

Eric carried Valentina upstairs, as she giggled. After washing the dishes, Yuuri took his seat next to Victor. The Russian reached over, placing a hand on Yuuri’s thigh. He leaned in close inhaling the Alpha’s scent. The Omega relaxed a bit, as he sighed contently. Victor looked down.

”Would you like a tour of the mansion?”

Yuuri looked up, smiling.

”Yes, I would.”

The two men got up, Victor wrapping an arm around Yuuri, protectively. While on the tour, he noticed canvas paintings of a woman throughout the mansion. He hadn’t noticed them before.

”Who is she?”

”She was our mother. She turned the four elders, thus creating our family. Her name was Victoria VonChance.”

Yuuri stared at one of the paintings. She was wearing a pretty yellow dress, with small white daisies on it. Her hair cascaded down around her shoulders, it was jet black, thick, shiny and wavy.

”She was breathtaking....what happened to her?”

”We were attacked....a little over a century ago. She was murdered, along with a few of the elder’s protégées. We carry on her legacy, by staying true to what she wanted. A loving, caring, compassionate vampire clan.”

_Victoria_

Yuuri whispered, as he stared at the painting. A wave of sorrow flooded his brain. To have so much love to give, only to have it ripped away. Tears welled up in his eyes, as they trailed down his cheeks he wiped one away. He looked at the tear, as if it were foreign. Victor held his hand. 

“Everything ok?”

Yuuri looked at him, with love in his eyes.

”Yes, I’m ok.”

”Come on, let me show you the garden.”

Yuuri wrapped his arm around his Alpha’s arm. Victor opened the door that led outside. He then took the young Omega to an atrium. Once inside, the air was slightly warm and moist. The plants and trees were mostly tropical. There were several different types of flowers, in various colors. 

Yuuri spotted a koi pond, and nestled next to it, some outdoor furniture. Two sofas, and two chairs. He took a seat on one of the sofas. Victor sat next to him, wrapping an arm around him, and placing his hand on his thigh. 

“Yuuri...I’ve been thinking..maybe I should turn you, before we have a baby.”

He never considered having a baby _after_ being turned. He gave it some thought...

_He knew he wanted to be a vampire, and he knew he wanted to marry Victor and have his children. His mind was already made up._

“Yes, I want that too.”

Yuuri smiled, as Victor held him.

”I’m so glad you agree. I want to turn you tonight.”

”The sooner, the better. Let’s make a family, Vicchan.”

Victor is still for a moment, as he speaks with Demitri. His Maker agrees, but also tells him to meet in the conference room immediately. Victor tells Yuuri, and they make their way to the conference room. Along the way, they see Yuri, Aleksei, and their mates. Each man smiles, and nods at one another. Then Demitri begins. 

“Good, thank you for meeting me at such short notice...first of all, I received this just a few moments ago.”

He pushed a button and a white screen slid down from the ceiling. He then pressed a button on his laptop. There were three Japanese vampires, one in front and two flanking.

Yuuri recognized them as three of the elders from the Japanese clan. The three elders bowed briefly, then the one in the center began speaking. He had a thick Japanese accent. 

“We were unaware of Yuuri’s mistreatment, and torture. It appears a group of former members of our clan infiltrated our mansion, with Yuuri as their captive. This kind of behavior does not go unpunished. We were able to capture two of the vampires responsible. Along with this video, we send pictures of their severed heads. They have been ‘disposed’ of. Yuuri...you have our deepest sympathies...and our most humble apology. Should you choose to return to Japan....you will always have a home with us...”

The men bowed, and the video stopped. Demitri threw two pictures of severed heads on the conference table. 

“Master Yamamoto tells me there were six in all. They captured two, and executed them. The remaining four escaped.”

The room grew silent. Each of the men glanced at each other. Yuuri looked at the pictures on the table. He felt his heart skip a beat, and he felt sick to his stomach. He reached over to Victor, wrapping his arms around the Alpha’s waist. Victor held Yuuri protectively.

”Vicchan....that’s them.”

Demitri continued.

”Yamamoto believes the remaining four are headed towards Russia. However, they won’t attack immediately. They will wait for things to calm down first.”

Demitri pushes the button for the screen, and it disappeared back into the ceiling. 

“That’s all the intel I have. I’m sending some trackers to gather more information on the remaining four’s whereabouts.”

And with that, he dismissed everyone. As they walked out of the conference room, Aleksei regarded Yuuri...

”Yuuri, do you mind if I ask what they did to you?”

Victor looked at his protégée. 

“You shouldn’t ask such questions, love.”

”Oh...sorry.”

Yuuri brushed Victor's arm with his hand.

”It’s ok...I don’t mind.”

He realized they were headed outside.

”Wait...where are we going?”

Victor answered him...

”I thought we could sit by the pool, and relax before your turning tonight..”

”Oh...ok...um..anyways, the two dead vampires were the ones who took me. They also fed from me. Their leader, Vladimir, would rape me. He kept trying to impregnate me, I can only get pregnant during my heat. He’s an idiot. He’s also the only Alpha in the group, but his scent is far too floral. I couldn’t stand it.”

Aleksei hugged him gently.

”I’m sorry that happened to you. I hope you know our family will protect you.”

”Thank you.”

Aleksei, Roman, Otabek, and Yuri all stripped down to their boxers. They jumped in the pool.

They made it to the poolside. Yuuri saw several lounge chairs, and umbrellas. He sat on a lounge chair large enough for two people. Victor sat next to him, both under the shade of the umbrella. They talked for a long time. About their past, their childhood. Victor didn’t remember much of his human life. 

Victor never found love....not even in the past two hundred years. Sure, he found someone to share a bed with....but love? He had the love of his vampire family, which was everything to Victor. Upon seeing Yuuri for the first time...his heart fluttered...he had never felt like that before. He knew he couldn’t live without the Japanese man. Turning him was even more important...now that the rogue vampires were on their way. Of course, they would wait for things to calm down, before making a move.

Yuuri, being an Omega..would need to be at his strongest. Especially if he were to carry their baby. Yuuri told Victor how enthralled he’s been, just being near him. The moment his eyes locked with Victor...it was as if his life finally made sense. He knew he would never be happy with anyone, except this turquoise eyed Alpha.

”Victor, when you gave me your blood...I could smell your pheromones. I knew you were an Alpha. My body responded to your dominance...to your scent. It’s so delectable, so masculine. It reminds of the forest, after a spring rain. If I hadn’t been sick, I would’ve submitted, and presented to you.”

”I sensed your body’s response, Yuuri. I felt your desire to submit, and with all honesty...my body responded to you. I felt protective and possessive of you. I will always feel that way about you, my love.”

Yuuri’s heart fluttered....

_He said my love_

_ Is that a confession of love?_

Yuuri reached over, entwining their fingers.

”Victor?”

He was watching the other four men in the pool. He looked over at Yuuri. 

“Yes, my love?”

_There it was again..._

“Um....I love you.”

Victor looked at his beautiful pink lips, then up into his dark brown eyes.

”I love you too, Yuuri.”

Yuuri let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. He leaned in close to Victor. He brushed his lips across his. Victor grabbed the Omega by the hips, lifting him onto his lap. He kissed Yuuri passionately. They pulled away from the kiss, and Victor asked...

”I don’t know all that much about Omegas...which side is your scent gland?”

Yuuri smiled, as he pointed to a spot on the left side of his neck.

”Here...you can feel it.”

Victor gently rubbed his finger over the spot. He felt a very slight bump. 

“During my heat it gets a little bigger, and right before. If you lick it...you may be able to taste my pheromones. They taste like cherries.”

Victor leaned in, laid his tongue on Yuuri's neck. Then sliding it over his gland. Yuuri’s breath hitched, as his grip on Victor’s arms tightened, making Yuuri purr a little. Victor pulled away, looking at him.

”What was....Did you just..purr?”

Yuuri giggled softly.

”I did...um...Omegas tend to purr.”

”I see that...why didn’t you purr earlier...during the scenting?”

”I think I was overwhelmed, and my body was still healing. I feel better now, and when you licked my scent gland...Ohh it felt so amazing.”

Victor slid his hands under Yuuri’s shirt, causing him to shiver.

”Did it?....do you want me to do it again?....I wanna hear you purr again, my love.”

”Yes, please, Victor. Do it again..make me purr my Alpha.”

”Your Alpha?...then you’re my Omega, aren’t you?”

”All yours, Vicchan.”

Victor pulled him close. He softly licked his neck again. Yuuri’s body completely relaxed, being cared for by his Alpha. He began purring again. Victor tasted fresh ripe cherries. His eyes rolled back, as he licked again. He slid his hands up Yuuri’s back. The Omega arched his back, as he leaned in closer. After a few minutes, they pulled away, panting. Victor lay back, as Yuuri curled up next to him, both men relaxed.

Valentina walked up with Éric, and someone else. Valentina stepped closer.

”Hey guys. I brought someone who wishes to speak with you. Is that ok?”

Victor looked past Valentina. He saw a short, dark haired woman.

”Who is she?”

”Her name is Nataliya. She is one of Russia’s top surgeons, and on the family’s payroll.”

”Alright, we’ll talk to her.”

Valentina nodded at the doctor. She stepped forward, shaking Victor’s hand. 

“Mr. Nikifirov, I’m Nataliya, one of your clan’s doctors.”

”Hello, this is my mate...Yuuri.”

”Yes..the Omega..a pleasure.”

”Um...hello.”

Yuuri ducked under Victor’s arm, blushing.

”I have also studied Omegan biology extensively. Especially since they were almost eradicated...Oh my goodness! I am in the presence of one of the few remaining Omegas left in the world!”

Yuuri shrunk in closer to Victor. The Alpha stretched his arm protectively across Yuuri. The Omega placed his hands on Victor’s back, looking over his shoulder at the doctor.

”Ah...you see! Just like a true Alpha! You’re protecting your Omega....fascinating!”

Victor then had a question...

”Why do Omegas...purr?”

”They purr when they’re happy..um...excited..or if they need to comfort their offspring. They will also purr to comfort their Alpha. My colleague is an Omega, she’s married to an Alpha. They allow me to study their behavior.”

”Hhmm..you’re a surgeon?...ever deliver a baby?”

”No, but my colleague is an Obstetrician. Are the two of you expecting?”

”Not yet.”

”I can speak to her, I’m sure she’d love to meet you two.”

Yuuri’s eyes brightened, as he leaned over Victor’s shoulder.

”I’d like that.”

Victor reached over, stroking his mate’s cheek. 

“Whatever you want, my love.”

Yuuri blushed, leaning into Victor, gently holding him. He hooked his arms under Victor’s shoulders, kissing his shoulder. Nataliya looked at Yuuri, then Victor.

”Are you planning on turning him?”

”Yes.”

”And afterwards, impregnating him?”

Yuuri blushed, hiding his face behind Victor. 

“Hhmm...interesting. The baby could be born vampire, and an Omega...anyways, I’ll keep in touch. Do come by my office, after you’ve been turned. Ok?”

”Ok.”

Valentina, Éric, and Nataliya all left. Valentina giving both men a gentle smile. The two were finally alone. Victor turned, pulling Yuuri close to him. The Omega blushed, as Victor leaned in, nuzzling his neck eliciting a moan from the Omega. Victor then softly kissed him. 

“Victor?...tell me about the turning?”

”Well, first, we’ll be separated. We’ll shower, and get ready. It’s treated like a wedding day. The two being bonded are kept separate. We have a special room just for turnings. It will be lit only with candles...and the family will be in attendance.”

”You mean everyone is gonna watch?”

Victor continued nuzzling his neck as he spoke. He also rubbed Yuuri’s abs, leaving little kisses on his neck. In between talking, Yuuri purred slightly.

”Yes, we will be married before I turn you.”

”Does it hurt?”

”It’s different for everyone. You being an Omega...I’m not sure.”

”Ok.”

They nestled in close to each other.

”Mmm...I can smell your scent..”

”I think it’s because I’m near an Alpha, who’s scent I find....mmm very pleasing. I also have a smaller gland, here on my left wrist.”

Victor gently rubbed his thumb over the spot Yuuri pointed to. Yuuri’s breath hitched. Anytime Yuuri felt depressed, anxious, or even angry, he would rub the gland on his wrist. His scent would then calm him down. To have his Alpha stimulate it was very...erotic. It sent shivers up his spine, and made his heart flutter. Yuuri felt breathless. 

”Did I hurt you?”

”No...ah..that..feels good.”

”Does it feel good for my Omega?..”

Victor whispered, as he rubbed the small gland, and licked the larger one in Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri began purring again while biting his lip. He felt intense pleasure at having both glands stimulated by his Alpha. Victor stopped, then looked at Yuuri.

”I wonder if I can make you purr when we make love?”

”I think so. I’ve never experienced these sensations before.”

”Wait...I have a scent gland...on the right side of my neck, but not on my wrist.”

”Yeah, the wrist gland is an Omegan trait.”

Yuuri licked Victor’s gland after finding it. Victor rolled his eyes back.

”Mmm...”

Yuuri purred slightly. Then Yuuri kissed him passionately. He then laid his head down on Victor’s shoulder. Yuuri drifted off to sleep, listening to Victor’s breathing. At some point, Victor rolled over on top of his mate. He nestled his chest in between the Omega’s legs, laying his head on Yuuri’s stomach. Yuuri had wrapped his legs around Victor’s back, as his hands were entwined in the Alpha’s soft silver hair.

A couple of hours later, Victor sensed someone walking close. In a flash, he sat up. His back pressed against Yuuri, as the Omega’s legs were still spread apart. Victor protectively shielded Yuuri, as he relaxed seeing Valentina walk up. She was with Sofia, and Svetlana. Valentina spoke first.

”Ok you two...time for the separation..we’ll give you a few minutes to say goodbye, then we have to take Yuuri inside to prepare for tonight.”

The three women turned, taking a few steps away, to give them privacy. They notified the other men to get ready. They exited the pool, then went inside after drying off. Yuuri held Victor tightly.

”You’d better kiss me now, before they take me inside.”

Victor turned toward Yuuri. He laid him down, grabbed his ass, and massaged the gland in his wrist. He then began kissing and licking the larger gland in his Omega’s neck. Yuuri closed his eyes, allowing himself to be dominated by his Alpha. Yuuri began purring louder than before. The sound of his purring, his Omega’s submission....turned Victor on. He released a bit of his own pheromones. Yuuri completely melted, while inhaling his Alpha’s scent.

Victor kissed Yuuri up his neck, and on his mouth. Yuuri parted his lips allowing his tongue inside. Both men moaned while kissing. Victor began grinding on Yuuri, his cock begging for entrance into the Omega. Both men lost themselves, as Yuuri made sensual little noises, wrapping his legs around Victor's waist. 

Just then they heard someone clear her throat. Victor’s thrusting slowed, as he lifted, he looked down at Yuuri. He still thrusted slowly, as she cleared her throat louder. Victor turned, to see Valentina.

“Sorry guys, it’s time.”

Valentina turned around. Victor sat up.

”I’ll see you soon, my love.”

”I love you, Victor.”

”I love you too, Yuuri.”

They kissed one last time, then Victor released him. Yuuri got up, reluctantly, he stared at his Alpha, as he allowed the ladies to escort him inside. Victor stared as well, he dug his fingers in the fabric of the lounge chair, as it made a ripping sound. 

Once Yuuri was inside, Victor whispered...

_Yuuri_

After the door closed behind them, Yuuri whispered...

_Victor_

As the ladies led Yuuri to a bedroom on the first floor, he saw Yuri, Otabek, Aleksei, and Roman dressed in designer men’s suits. Aleksei smiled and waved...

”See you soon!”

Yuuri kept walking, but gently waved. Yuuri started to feel a wave of sadness wash over him. He folded his hands in front of him as he walked. A tear started to form, making his vision blurry. He gently rubbed the gland on his wrist, to release his pheromones, relaxing him. However, his sadness was still gripping him, making his vision blurry with more tears.

Valentina opened the door to the bedroom, and walked in. Yuuri entered followed by Sofia and Svetlana. Valentina scooped Yuuri up in an embrace.

”I know, sweetie. It’s difficult being apart from him. But the time we spend in here together, I promise you’ll feel a little better.”

Yuuri allowed himself to be comforted. He softly hugged her back, as the twin vampires joined in a group hug. Yuuri smiled, and even giggled a little. They separated from the hug, making Yuuri feel a little better. Svetlana stroked his cheek gently.

”There’s that sweet smile.”

Yuuri blushed as he watched the three women. He was particularly interested in the twin vampires. He couldn’t tell them apart. They both had light blond hair, and they wore it long. So long, in fact, it was touching their rear. The one difference was Sofia always tucked one side behind her right ear.

Valentina opened the armoire, pulling out an Armani suit. It had black pants, and a pale blue long sleeve button up silk shirt, with a black vest. Valentina hung them inside the bathroom, then returned to the bedroom.

”First...you need to shower, using the body wash Victor chose for you.”

Sofia then spoke.

“When you’re dressed, come out here. I’ll finish your hair, while Svetlana prepares tea and coffee for us, ok?”

Yuuri looked at her, she smiled brightly at him. Soon, he would be a member of her family. This thought made his heart flutter. He smiled back as he nodded. He walked into the bathroom. Valentina called out...

”Hey, do you mind if we turn the radio on?”

”I don’t mind, go ahead.”

Valentina turned on the radio, while Yuuri turned on the shower. First, he visited the restroom, then got undressed. He laid his glasses on the counter, then stepped in the shower. He wrapped his arms around himself, imagining Victor was there, holding him. Yuuri closed his eyes and sighed.

”Oh, Victor. I need you.”

He whispered to himself. He then stepped into the warm spray, allowing the water to relax his muscles. He grabbed the body wash, and fluff thingy to clean up. The body wash smelled nice, it was fruity, and made Yuuri smile. The Omega rinsed off, feeling the bubbles run down his body. He could feel Victor’s hands on his skin. 

“My Alpha...”

Yuuri opened his eyes, he was still in the shower...alone. After he rinsed off, he turned the water off. He could hear music coming from the bedroom. The Omega grabbed a big fluffy towel, and began to dry his skin. He saw little clouds of steam wafting up from his skin. He placed the towel on his head, and dried his hair. Yuuri deposited the towel in the hamper. He got dressed, then felt very nervous. He rubbed his wrist again, inhaling deeply. 

He looked in the mirror, combed his hair back. The Omega grabbed his glasses, placing them on the bridge of his nose. Yuuri walked out of the bathroom, to see the three women dancing and singing. Seeing this, made his heart feel a bit lighter. He leaned on the door frame, folding his arms, and smiled. Sofia noticed him, and turned the music down. Svetlana smiled.

”I’ll go get the tea and coffee!”

She dashed out of the room. Sofia smirked looking at Yuuri’s hair.

”Looks like my job is done...I like your hair like that.”

Yuuri reached up smoothing his hair a bit, as he blushed. Sofia placed har hands to her chest, as if looking at a sweet kitten.

”Aww...Yuuri! You’re so cute!”

Yuuri blushed, and giggled, as he hid his face in his hands. Sofia walked close, she removed his hands, looking in his dark brown eyes, and whispered...

”I can see why Victor is so smitten with you. Anyone in their right mind would fall for you big time.”

Yuuri smiled sweetly at her.

”Thank you.”

He whispered. She let go of his hands, and winked. She turned, just as her twin walked in. 

“Hey sis! Oh how nice! You brought cookies!”

”Yeah, I thought these two could use a little something.”

She set the tray down on the table. Sofia poured coffee, then the tea, as Valentina grabbed two plates. She set two delicate cookies on each plate. Yuuri took a seat, grabbing a tea cup. He picked up a cookie examining it. Svetlana gently touched his arm. 

“I made them this morning. They’re lemon. I hope they taste ok.”

Yuuri took a bite. The cookie was soft. The icing on top was perfection. He closed his eyes as the slight hint of lemon awoke his taste buds. He let out a moan as he chewed.

”Mmm”

The three women giggled, as Yuuri opened his eyes. He put a hand to his mouth as he smiled. Valentina patted his shoulder.

”We should do this again, ya know...have a tea party...”

The other three agreed, nodding their heads. Yuuri had a question...

”So..what happens now?”

Sofia answered him...

”Right now, the room is being prepped.”

She looked at her watch.

”And in just a few minutes, Demitri and Alexandra will come to escort you.”

”Oh...where’s Victor?”

”He's getting ready...actually, he should be in the room already.”

Yuuri nodded. He sipped his tea, then took a deep breath. He felt someone’s hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Valentina’s hand there, he looked up at her, she gave him a gentle smile.

”Before you know it, you’ll be in his arms again...focus on that, ok?”

Yuuri returned the smile, relaxing a little.

”Ok, thanks.”

Valentina gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Svetlana got up and answered it. Demitri and Alexandra walked in. Yuuri stood, feeling nervous again.

”Yuuri...”

Demitri said, in his smooth Russian voice.

”Ready?”

”I’m ready..”

Demitri and Alexandra glided out of the room, with Yuuri following. The three ladies were behind him. Yuuri suddenly felt sad again, he tried to feel Victor’s arms around him, but was so sad and nervous he couldn’t think straight. He took a deep breath, as they passed by the grand staircase.

Victor was waiting in the turning room. Suddenly, he sensed Yuuri. He sensed his distress, his sadness. He stood suddenly, his muscles rigid. He walked towards the door, the other vampires in the room watched him.

Demitri opened the door, walking inside. He regarded Victor, who nodded. Alexandra walked in, she nodded and smiled as she looked behind her. There, walking in with his head down, and tears streaming down his face.....

_Yuuri_

Victor walked to him, wrapping his arms around him. Both men inhaled the other’s scent. Victor reached down, massaging the scent gland in Yuuri’s wrist. Victor kissed his scent gland in his neck, as Yuuri whispered...

”Victor..”

”I’m here, my love.”

They held each other for a bit longer, until Demitri cleared his throat. Victor released him, then pulled him along as they walked to the center of the room. Yuuri noticed the room was much bigger than he thought. In the center was a bed. Encircling the bed, was the family. Everyone smiled, some winked. He saw Éric, he winked at Yuuri. Yuuri blushed, and hid his face in Victor’s shoulder. 

Demitri walked by, grabbing a long silk cloth from a nearby table. Victor and Yuuri stood next to the bed. They gazed in each other’s eyes. They smiled at each other as Demitri began to speak.

”We are here today to witness the union of Victor and Yuuri, we also welcome Yuuri as our newest member to the VonChance family.”

Victor and Yuuri entwined their fingers holding their hands out in front of them. Demitri loosely wrapped the strip of silk around their hands and forearms. 

Demitri continued...

“In the name of our mother, the creator of our clan, Victoria VonChance...I claim these two be bound together for all eternity. May our mother grace these two with her love, as she has graced them with eternal life.”

Victor turned to Yuuri softly kissing him. Both men moaned into the kiss, as Yuuri parted his lips. Victor slid his tongue inside. He then kissed down to Yuuri’s neck on his scent gland eliciting a soft moan from his mate. The Alpha kissed near his ear whispering...

”Lay down, my love...”

Yuuri laid on the bed, as Victor climbed on top of him, straddling him. Yuuri’s breath quickened, his heart pounded. Victor put his hands on Yuuri’s wrists, holding him down. He gently massaged the scent gland in Yuuri’s wrist, to relax him. He kissed his neck as his fangs erupted slowly. He grazed the soft flesh there, the Alpha then bit, deeply. 

Yuuri inhaled sharply, making a little noise of pain. Victor growled, as he held his wrists down more firmly, draining him. Victor moaned as he kept drinking. The flavor of the crimson liquid was like no other he had ever tasted. Yuuri was so delectable...his Omega. He felt his pulse against his fangs. Once it stopped, he released him, retracting his fangs. He looked down at Yuuri, he lay there....lifeless. His eyes wide, and barely breathing. Victor bit into his own wrist, holding it over Yuuri’s mouth...

“I give you life...eternal. Stand by my side, Yuuri...as my mate...for all eternity.”

Yuuri’s eyes blinked once, as he began drinking. He felt the effects of Victor’s blood, as his body began healing. He grabbed Victor’s wrist with both hands, closing his eyes. He drank deeply from Victor’s wrist. Victor’s fangs erupted again, as the erotic display unfolded before him. Both men moaned softly, as Yuuri drank his fill. Victor’s fangs retracted, as he pulled his wrist away. The Alpha and the Omega stared at one another. Victor licked the droplets of blood from Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri parted his lips, and softly kissed him. Victor stretched his legs out, laying on top of Yuuri. He kissed down to his scent gland, coaxing out some of his pheromones.

”Mmm”

Then Victor whispered...

”Rest now, my love. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Victor lay next to him as he nuzzled against Victor’s chest, sighing contently.

”Ok, Vicchan.”

Yuuri closed his eyes, finally feeling whole again. One by one, the family came by, kissing Yuuri on the forehead. They welcomed him to the family. 

Aleksei and Yuri embraced him.

”Welcome to the family.”

Aleksei whispered. He then kissed Victor on the cheek. 

“Congratulations, Vitya.”

Yuri leaned in embracing Victor. 

“Congratulations.”

Victor nodded at both his protégée. The twins stroked Yuuri’s hair, as they softly whispered...

”Welcome to the family.”

The four elders kissed his forehead, welcoming him to the family. Everyone left the room, except Demitri, who stayed. Victor sat up, regarding his Maker, who was looking at Yuuri.

”He will make a fine vampire.”

Victor looked at his sleeping mate.

”He will make a beautiful vampire.”

”He reminds me of our mother..raven hair, flawless skin. But red eyes. No other family member has red eyes.”

Victor gave that some thought.

”What if Yuuri wakes up with red eyes?”

”Then Victoria has embraced him. He will be family, nonetheless. Why don’t we wait and see, before making assumptions. Rest now, Vitya.”

He gave Victor’s shoulder a gentle squeeze, then left. Victor lay next to his mate, and closed his eyes. Several hours go by, and Victor heard it...a very faint flutter. He opened his eyes.

Yuuri slowly became aware of his surroundings. First, he noticed a very familiar smell...

_Spring rain...I know this smell.._

Yuuri felt very drawn to it, even...aroused by it. Then he heard a faint voice in his head. It repeated one word...over and over..

_Alpha...Alpha_

Ah, yes. The smell belonged to an Alpha.

My Alpha!...Victor!

Yuuri’s eyes fluttered briefly. He searched his memory..._how do I open my eyes?_

Victor leaned close..

”Yuuri...my love. Can you hear me?”

_Yuuri? That was my name...right?_

_ Yes...I’m Yuuri...he’s my Alpha._

_ My Victor. I know his voice._

_ I love his voice. I love him._

_ Oh god! We’re married!_

_ He tried to find his voice,_

_ and open his eyes._

Yuuri’s eyes fluttered again. Victor caressed his Omega’s cheek gently.

”Yuuri...my love.”

_That sensation...I know that touch. My mate, Victor. My husband. His scent is so delectable, so tempting. I feel as though I must submit to him...my alpha._

Yuuri found his voice.

”Mm..ngh..Victor..”

_Was that my voice? I sound so different, and yet...the same._

Victor sent a telepathic message to Demitri. He knew his maker would want to be there when Yuuri woke up. In a flash, Demitri was by his side.

Yuuri’s eyes opened. At first, his vision blurred, but then cleared. Victor’s eyes widened.

_Victor looked...worried?...Why was he worried?_

Yuuri reached up caressing Victor’s cheek. Yuuri could finally see Victor’s true beauty. He noticed all the little details in his skin. His skin was almost porcelain white. His hair was even more beautiful than he remembered. It was silky, and shiny. It fell forward, as he looked at Yuuri. His eyes were an even more beautiful turquoise than he imagined. That’s when he noticed the look in his eyes...

”Vicchan..what’s wrong?”

”Yuuri...how do you feel?”

“What?”

_How do I feel?...I feel...amazing._

“I feel fine...wait..Why?”

”I don’t understand how this is possible.”

”Victor, what’s happened?”

_I could hear the fear in my voice...Oh no! I’m not a vampire!_

“Victor, am I still human...or vampire?”

”You are definitely vampire...and more.”

_ I look down at my hands, my skin is still the porcelain white I remember. Except...it’s even more flawless than before. I rub the scent gland on my wrist, inhaling the scent of cherries. I’m still Omega...I can sense my heat is about two days away...wow, I couldn’t sense it before. I run my hands through my hair...it’s thicker, and much softer than I remember. I think it’s even grown a bit longer. _

Demitri dashed out, then returned with a mirror.

”Here, Vitya.”

Victor took the mirror from Demitri, and handed it to Yuuri.

”Here, see for yourself.”

Yuuri held the mirror by the handle. He held it up, and looked at his reflection. His hair _was_ longer...and very shiny. His face looked so flawless...he looked...like a goddess. That’s when he saw what had Victor alarmed....

”My eyes are red! Why are my eyes red?!”

Demitri answered..

”Victoria has embraced you, my child. You have been chosen to harness her powers...her beauty...everything our mother was, now resides within in you.”

”Why me?..I’m nobody...I’m...”

Victor touched his arm. A shiver ran through Yuuri’s body.

”You are someone very special to her...to us...to me.”

Yuuri rubbed the scent gland on his wrist, relaxing himself. The scent reached Victor, and he deeply inhaled. His body automatically released a bit of his scent as well. Yuuri inhaled his mate’s scent, this relaxed him even more.

”Mmm...Vicchan.”

He looked in the mirror again.

”Victor...my fangs..”

”Ah, Yes. They have yet to erupt, Yuuri. The first time they erupt...it will be painful, but only briefly. They will only erupt if you’re thirsty..or um..aroused.”

”But I don’t feel thirsty at all...is that normal?”

”Your thirst will feel more like...well, a thirst. Perhaps the embrace Victoria gave you, helps you to control your thirst. So, I guess I will need to entice you to force an eruption.”

”Wait...what?!”

_Entice?!_

Victor looked at Demitri...he was enthralled by Yuuri.

”Um...may I have some privacy?”

Demitri blinked, then looked at Victor.

”Oh!...Of course.”

Demitri left. As soon as he opened the door, the clan was there asking questions. 

“How is he?”

”Can we see him?”

Victor looked at Yuuri. He cupped his cheek, as Yuuri leaned into the gentle touch. Memories flooded his brain...his eyes flew open.

”A baby! We want to have a baby! Oh my god...my heat!”

Yuuri blushed intensely at the thought of finally go through his heat with an Alpha. Not just any Alpha. His Alpha. One as loving and attentive as Victor. 

Victor chuckled lightly. He brushed his Omega’s cheek with his hand.

”Yes...we will be together during your heat, and I will take care of you. I’ll make love to you, the way you deserve, and we will try for a baby. I’m so glad you didn’t lose the ability to blush...you look so beautiful.”

Victor touched Yuuri’s shoulder, then trailed his hand down his mate’s arm. He whispered seductively...

”How does that feel?”

Yuuri’s breath hitched..

”That feels nice.”

_No fangs yet, Victor was gonna have to step it up._

Victor sat on his lap, straddling him. He entwined his fingers in Yuuri’s silky hair. He kissed his neck, licking his scent gland, while grinding on him. 

“And how does that....ooh...feel...my love...mmm.”

Yuuri’s eyes rolled back, as he grabbed Victor’s ass.

”Ooohhh...Vicchan...Ah!”

Suddenly, two fangs burst from his mouth. Yuuri held his mouth gingerly, as blood seeped out.

”Ah...shit.”

Victor kissed his forehead.

”There they are!...Woah! Those are impressive!”

”Really?”

Yuuri grabbed the mirror, his eyes widened. His fangs were slightly longer than Victor’s. 

“How is this possible?”

”It must be Victoria’s embrace...I wonder what else she has embraced you with?”

Victor wagged his eyebrows, as Yuuri blushed and giggled.

”Yuuri, you will need donor blood.”

Drool dropped down Yuuri’s chin. He wiped his chin, looking surprised. Victor bit his lip, smirking.

”Damn, that’s sexy.”

He leaned over, licking the drool, and kissing him. He grazed his tongue over Yuuri’s fangs, as he moaned. Yuuri’s breath hitched. 

_Oh my god! That feels amazing!_

Victor began rocking his hips slowly, as he whispered...

”Do you like that?”

”Oh, god yes! Do it again.”

Victor smiled, then grazed his tongue across Yuuri’s fangs again. This time, allowing a fang to pierce it, blood oozed onto Yuuri’s fang, Yuuri licked it off. Victor swiped his tongue across Yuuri’s lips, as more blood smeared there. The Omega licked that blood off.

”How’s that taste?”

Victor whispered seductively.

”You taste...delicious...can I...um..”

”Yes Yuuri, please bite me. Drink from me my love.”

Yuuri lowered his head to Victor’s neck.

“Just let your instincts guide you.”

Yuuri closed his eyes, and listened to the voice that spoke to him.

_Alpha...Alpha_

First, he licked the spot where he would bite. This made Victor moan loudly, he began to grind on him. Victor couldn’t stand it anymore.

”Oh god!, you’re teasing me, Yuuri! You’re gonna make me...oh!...cum...oh!...ah!”

As Yuuri sank his fangs into Victor’s flesh...his Alpha rocked his hips faster...coming very hard.

”Ohhh! Yes!! Ah!!!”

Yuuri held him tightly as he drank from his Alpha. Yuuri released him, licking his fangs, and panting, as Victor came down from his sexual high. Victor sent a telepathic message to Roman, telling him to bring a donor.

”My blood will sustain you in an emergency...however, it will not nourish you.”

Yuuri nodded. There was a knock at the door.

”Come in.”

Victor and Yuuri stared at each other. Roman stepped into view with a donor. This donor was new...he was a virgin...Victor and Yuuri could sense it.

”I thought his first should be....untouched.”

Yuuri looked at Roman. Roman’s eyes widened. Yuuri sensed Roman’s Alpha dominance. He smirked at the Alpha, as he licked his lips again. Roman’s breath hitched. He couldn’t take his eyes off the beautiful creature in front of him. Victor interrupted the silence....

”That will be all, Roman. Thank you.”

”You’re welcome.”

Roman mentally shook his head, turned then left the room, closing the door behind him. Yuuri could hear Aleksei's voice asking questions. The donor’s name was Marcos. He stood awaiting instructions. Victor looked at him with a bit of irritation. Yuuri sensed this, and brushed Victor’s arm. He then looked at Marcos. Yuuri stood, gently holding his hand. He led Marcos to a chair in the corner.

”Take a seat, love.”

Victor sat on the edge of the bed intrigued by Yuuri’s gentleness. A new vampire...and he wasn’t attacking the human. Yuuri sat on Marcos’s lap, straddling him. He noticed immediately...Marcos had an erection. The Omega bit his lip, then his fangs slowly erupted. Marcos’s eyes widened, as Yuuri felt the virgin’s cock harden even more. Yuuri stared into his eyes.

”Yuuri...don’t hynotize him...you’re not ready.”

Victor moved to stand behind Marcos, staring at his mate. Yuuri lowered his head, and sank his fangs in deep. Marcos grabbed Yuuri's ass, as he thrusted swiftly, moaning loudly. The Omega rocked his hips, grinding on the virgin’s cock. Yuuri relished the delectable flavor of the warm crimson liquid, as it slid down his throat. Yuuri drank deeply, moaning.

”Mmmm”

He roughly grabbed Marcos’s neck, moaning even louder, and grinding faster. Marcos moaned loudly, as his semen squirted in his boxers.

”Ah!...”

After a bit, Victor pulled Yuuri off of him.

”Don’t kill him, Yuuri.”

Yuuri turned his attention to his mate. Now that one need was taken care of...his arousal would not be denied much longer. Yuuri ripped open Victor’s shirt, then his own. Marcos got up, and left...Roman was there to take care of him as he closed the door. Yuuri pushed Victor on the bed, forcefully.

”Yuuri, we need to...”

The Omega climbed on top of him, not listening. He began unbuttoning his pants, while kissing his stomach.

“We need to...Ah!..oh god.”

He pulled Victor’s pants off, then his own. 

“Yuuri...your fangs...retract them.”

He did so, as he climbed on top of him. He lowered his face next to his Alpha’s chest inhaling his scent.

”Oohhh....Vicchan....My Alpha...please...fuck your Omega..”

Yuuri climbed off him, getting on his hands and knees, presenting himself to his Alpha. Victor got behind him, removing both their boxers. As he removed Yuuri’s boxers, his cock bounced, making him moan.

”Mmm....mount me Alpha..”

Victor smirked, as Yuuri brushed his ass against Victor’s erection. Victor stroked the soft skin of his ass, while Yuuri arched his back. The Omega’s member twitched, at the gentle touch of his Alpha. Victor reached down to his own erection, giving it a squeeze. Pre-cum oozed out, so he used it to lube up his mate’s entrance. Yuuri moaned, and whimpered. Victor moved his knees between Yuuri’s legs, spreading them wider. Yuuri’s breath quickened, as the Alpha lined up with his entrance. Victor slid in gently.

”Oohhh! Victor!”

Victor lowered his head to the back of Yuuri’s, gently biting the back of his neck, growling. He claimed his Omega.

”You’re mine!”

”All yours, Alpha!”

Victor grabbed his hips roughly. He thrusted hard and deep. Yuuri spread his legs wider, as he lowered his torso to the bed, lifting his ass. Begging Victor.

”Ohh!! Vicchan! Harder please!!”

”Don’t worry, my love. Your Alpha will take care of you...ohhh.”

Suddenly, a rope of warm liquid semen shot out of Yuuri’s tip, splashing on the sheets below. He opened his mouth wide, as a moan erupted from his throat.

“Ahhh! Victor!”

Victor thrusted harder. The only sounds in the room were their pants, and moans, and the loud ‘slap, slap’ of skin on skin, as Victor’s pelvis crashed into Yuuri’s ass. Victor pounded his Omega into oblivion, making Yuuri cum a second time. As Victor pulled out, he could see his cock smeared with his mate’s juices, only to slam into him again. He began to feel his own climax building.

”Oh, Yuuri...ohhh...I’m cumming....ah!, ah!”

Feeling his Alpha come inside him, made more semen squirt from his cock. He felt Victor’s cock swell, then the warmth of his semen, as it coated him inside. Yuuri spread his legs wider, making Victor cum a second time.

”Oh shit! Ah!”

He slammed into him a couple more times, riding out his climax. Victor rolled his head back, still thrusting slowly. He loved how it felt to be inside his Omega, he didn’t want to stop. He massaged Yuuri’s hips, as his thrusting became slower. Finally, he stopped thrusting, and stared down at his Omega. He gave his hips one last squeeze, then slowly pulled out. He rolled Yuuri over, looking down at him. His eyes were closed, and he was purring.

“Did I hurt you?”

”No...that felt amazing...I want more.”

Victor chuckled.

”I wanted us to go to our room...but I don’t think you could’ve waited.”

Yuuri shook his head.

”Nope...I needed you to mount me...I needed your scent all over me.”

”Anytime, my love.”

Yuuri bit his bottom lip, purring, and grabbed Victor’s shirt. He inhaled the scent, and rolled on the bed.

”Mmm...that’s better.”

Victor laughed lightly.

”We should get dressed. First, I need to strip the bed. Our scent is all over these sheets.”

Yuuri stood feeling a little wobbly. 

”It’s ok, my love. You get dressed, and sit on the chair.”

Yuuri did as Victor suggested, as he watched Victor dress, then strip the bed. He held the sheets in one hand, and grabbed his Omega by the waist with the other.

”I’ll toss these in the laundry, then we’ll head upstairs.”

”Ok, Vicchan.”

Victor kissed him softly, as Yuuri leaned into him. Victor let go of him briefly, to deposit the sheets in the washer. He added soap, then turned it on. He turned to see his Omega standing by himself in the doorway, looking absolutely breathtaking. He was fidgeting with a button. 

“Stupid button...there. That’s better.”

Yuuri looked up....

”What?”

”You’re an Omegan Goddess.”

Yuuri reached for Victor, almost whimpering. Victor crossed the room, and pulled him into his arms.

”Your heat must be sooner than we thought...you feel like you have a slight fever.”

They ascended the stairs, their fingers entwined. Just as they made it to the room, Victor pulled him close.

”I love you, Yuuri.”

”I love you too, Victor.”


End file.
